Pale Horse
by AmaymonEarthKing
Summary: After Korra's epidemic in the Northern Water Tribe, the spirit portals are open, creating new changes. Korra is expected to face any type of danger in order to bring balance - even if that includes reliving the past all over again. Old faces will rise again, and bonds will mend and break.
1. Pardon Me

Her demeanor stood firm, almost impeccable. Taking in a breath of air, she inhaled the cool crisp breath and relished in it. _Home at last. _The Avatar returned ti the Southern Water Tribe, her birth place. The visit proved to have helped her nerves. Home sickness was never her forte and being able to see her parents once more relaxed her worries. Being away from home was not something she was accustom to. Not yet at least. She was the Avatar, meant to travel around the world and serve her duties, bringing peace all around. It was not in her mindset to settle in one place now that she was constantly moving about. Perhaps one day, much like Aang and the past Avatars, he would settle down in one spot and grow old until her time passed, passing down the responsibly.

Now was not the time to dwell on the future. It was time to live in the moment, as she always had done. Her visit did not last nearly as long as she had hoped - but for good reasons. A war had broken out between the North and the South, ending in the defeat of Chief Unulaq, her uncle. The spirit world was left open by her choice, and peace was once more brought. Her relationship with Mako had once again gone sour, and she was left to ponder what would come of this official breakup.

'Just move forward,' she would tell herself over and over. 'This is just a fork in the road.'

And move forward she did. Still not a fully realized Avatar, Korra moved forward regardless. Her training would not be stopped just because of a little depression, nor would it stop because she lacked a boyfriend. She had moral support and motivation. That was all that mattered.

Her air bending had much to improve on but was put aside for the time being. Her training would be focused on earthbending where she would learn from nowhere except the Earth Kingdom itself. Metal bending was a talent she had not had but hoped to acquire it with some practice. And as much as Lin Beifong got on her nerves sometimes, she was probably the best shot she had at learning it.

"This is getting really boring, ya'know." Korra grumbled whilst standing with her feet planted firmly into the ground, curled fists at either side of her waist, much like a kajukenbo stance. This was getting really boring standing in this position without moving. At least with air bending they sat down. All she wanted to do was hurl boulders and get into some action. This patience was…well, it was too much like Tenzin's training sessions when it came to airbending, and she did not prefer to be patient, even if she was capable of it.

"Ever the impatient one," Beifong sighed and rolled her stiff shoulders. "Fine. We'll finish today and you can have tomorrow off, but don't think that you're taking the easy way out."

Korra said no more and left, taking advantage of her given leave.

The day proved to be ever the eventful. The sun was still high in the sky and Team Avatar was high in spirits, grabbing some grub at a local sit-in. The place wasn't high priced but it was not shabby either. It was just the right place to fill their appetites.

"and then I thought, why not check out the stores while I'm here." Asami spoke in cheer. She then noticed Korra off in her own world, picking at her food. "Korra, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Korra looked up from her meat and blinked, trying to recall any keywords that would reel her back into what her friends were discussing. "Oh, yeah, sorry. You said stores, right?"

"I was talking about shopping, but yes." Asami took a bite of her pork then set down the fork. "How is training going anyways?"

"Is Beifong giving you a hard time?" Mako asked, knowing full well how the Chief of Police could be considering he worked under her as an officer. It's not that he hated the woman, in fact far from it. He highly respected the woman above other people, but sometimes she could really just rack his nerves. The sympathy for Korra stood mutual.

"She wasn't too bad today. A lot of times she's really scolding but she comes around eventually, with a lot of pestering that is. I was lucky she let me out today and gave me the day off tomorrow. It was almost too oddly nice given her personality. I took advantage of it anyways." She shrugged.

Korra was having a hard time adjusting. Sure she already knew how to earth bend, she was taught how to before in the past by earthbending instructors, but never were they nearly as talented as the daughter of well renown Toph Beifong. As frustrating as the woman could be, Korra sucked it up regardless just like she had when her airbending refused to come to her. Time, she assured herself, was the main thing she needed to keep in mind. As soon as she had snapped herself back into the conversation, she just as easily drifted back out of it once again Her eyes roamed elsewhere and tuned her friends out, instead just listening to her surroundings. She took a swig of her drink and cranked her neck. The place wasn't too lively, but it wasn't lacking in customers either.

"To go, please."

The Avatar swiveled her head to the side the instant she heard that familiar faint voice just around the corner. It couldn't be! No, she had to be mistaken.

Her heart began to pound.

Was that fear or adrenaline rushing to take action? This was not the time to make a scene either. Perhaps her assumptions were wrong. What if she made a confrontation and it was someone else? What then? She was terrible with thinking plans through, headstrong was always her tactic when getting things done in the moment. Mako seemed to have noticed her sudden distress and shook her hand that still gripped the cup.

"Korra? Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little-"

"Wait here," she interrupted and slid out of the booth, making her way in the direction she heard that tone. She searched the faces of people but was not rewarded with who she thought. The ringing bell of the closing door caught her attention. Quickly she made a path between the line waiting to order and made for the exit. A glance to the left and he was spotted. She swiveled in front of him so quickly that he was caught off guard, backing up in defense. Korra put her hands up to make for an apology for making such a rude approach, but stopped at the moment their eyes met. She was still. It was him after all.

"You-"

"Avatar Korra, what a surprise." His tone seemed almost irritated but filled with a tint of guilt to have been spoked by the likes of her above anyone else. The man sported clothing similar to his old attire, but lacking in the best and his coat was embroidered with colors of emerald and black and with swirls of white that went from one sleeve, across his back, to to the other. The clothing oddly fit him quite well in terms of style.

"I thought you were dead."

The displeasure was written all over her face.

"You and me both," he spat fatherly bitterly.

Sudden fear, old fear she thought she had gotten rid of surfaced for a moment. If he was alive, surely that meant it was plausible that so too was his brother. Tarlokk could read right through the expression and seemed to be able to catch onto what she was thinking. "I could go into depths of the tragic events that occurred up until this point, but I can see by your grimace that my presence unnerves you. I assure you, I have long since moved on from the man I once was. I do not wish to be publicly exploited that I'm still alive and wish to stay in the shadows, nor do I wish you to say a word about this. Now if you'll move out of my way, I will be taking my leave…"

That's it. He was about to leave and she would never get her answers. "I'd like to hear it, if you'd let me." Korra said quickly, not quite sure why she said it in that context but it was the only way to convince him not to leave just yet. As much as she wanted nothing to do with the bloodbending brothers and the idea that Tarlokk was still alive, he said he's not the man he once was. That did not necessarily mean he may not have a moment where he'd snap in the future and break his oath. _'Just like when we fought in the Council Meeting Room.'_

"Korra, I don't think-"

"Not right now, of course. I'm actually having lunch with friends but later. Do you live here now?" Pointing at his Earth Kingdom clothing one could only assume he did. Unless of course Tarlokk was using the clothes as a disguise to pass through the town to get to the next. He merely gave a huff in debate to answer, then made a hesitant nod to say yes. Korra gave a half forced smile. "Hm, well…That makes things convenient. Let's meet tomorrow and we can talk about what happened. I don't have training with Beifong tomorrow thankfully. She gave me the day off."

Somehow training under the Chief of Police didn't surprise him. He should have known she'd be the one who would help her perfect her earthbending. As much as the woman got on his nerves in the past, he acknowledged her as a talented bender. Tarlokk rubbed the back of his neck beneath his still combed back long hair. One would assume if he didn't want to be recognized he'd do what he could to change his appearance but perhaps his ponytails and long hair wasn't something he was willing to give up anytime soon, regardless of the circumstances. "Very well. I don't want any attention drawn to me if you suddenly have a change in heart and decide to make a scene, so somewhere subtle would be recommended." It was then that he noticed how busy this town really was around this hour, all the people rushing past them. A few would stop to point and brag about how it was the Avatar in the flesh to their companion beside them while he turned his head to avoid eye contact and any detection of recognition.

Korra raises her hands in correlation. "Fine by me." Honestly, she just wanted to get back to her friends before they came looking for her. The last thing she needed to do was to try to explain a situation she knew nothing about. "We can meet around 2, the Compaq Pearl. Does that work?"

Tarlokk nods. "It will."

And without so much as a simple goodbye, he is gone just as quick as he came.

"Wow, you really must have had to take a big dump."

"Bo!"

"Sorry!" The earthbender rose his hands in defense. Upon Korra's return back to the table all the plates were scraped clean and stacked on top of each other. She must have been gone longer than she thought.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I just saw an old face is all. Nothing too important."

The walk back wasn't too bad. Korra had the gang with her for company but her mind kept wandering off and it was getting harder to stay involved in the conversations amongst her friends. Tarlokk is alive. The tabloids spoke rumors of their escape proving futile, only to have died in a boat explosion caused by unknown reasons. It occurred to her the death was staged and was meant to appeal to the public only for them to slip into hiding, or perhaps it was an unplanned event. What would come of tomorrow? Would there be a scene where she attacked him or vice versa? It was known that Amon originally took Tarlokk's bending, but that didn't mean he somehow figured out a way to reverse it and did during their escape. She wanted to believe he had no bending. Falling for the same bloodbending trick twice wasn't in the book of favorite moments in life. The endless possibilities were weighing on her heavily and the headache was not welcome.

After a tedious debate with herself, she decided to put it aside and just focus on the moment. Dwelling on tomorrow would do her no good and if it came down to a fight, she was sure to be prepared this time.

"Word around says that they're planning to release Varrick from prison. I don't know about you guys, but besides the whole helping with the war for profit, he's a pretty cool guy."

"You're just saying that because he made you famous, bro." Mako rolled is eyes and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. Since their trip to the North he hadn't been acting much of himself. One would think it could be blamed on the scenario with the break-up and Asami drama, but it was more than that. Korra seemed to strayed this evening to bring up his doubts and with her training with Beifong it was hard to find time to get moment with her away from the others to voice his opinion in private. His thoughts would have to wait.

The next morning Korra went into her usual routine. Got up, did a bit of stretching to fully wake up, brush teeth and wash up, then a bit of breakfast. Heading to visit her animal, Naga had no pin of her own to stay in and was reduced to staying under an awning to protect her from the small dust storms that would roll in every now and then. The visit from her master during noon cheered the beast up. Pabu was usually with Bolin and having been too busy helping Asami out, he didn't have much time to bring the fire ferret by, The animal understood though. Naga had not whined for attention and took what she received. As a once wild beast she did not thrive off attention like other domestic pets.

Advancing towards the large creature, Korra smiled and pat her head. "Morning girl," she tossed the beast a piece of meat she brought with her. With eager hunger, the polar bear dog bolted up and snatched it midair and swallowed it in one sitting. "Hungry I see."

A rustling of cloth could be heard from behind causing Naga's ears to perk up and Korra's attention to draw to the currently lifted drape. "Mako?" The firebender wasn't who she was expecting to see considering this was around the time he usually went in for work. His schedule wasn't something she kept up with though. Mako stepped round the mound of hay and towards the Avatar. Something was on his mind, the strain didn't go unnoticed. Had she been this oblivious before or was it something that had just happened today? "Hey, you okay? You look a little…drained."

Waving it off, Mako crossed his arms and looked around as if to inspect if anyone else was around. Concluding there wasn't, he pipped up.

"Do you have a minute to talk? If you're busy I can try another time but I just felt I needed to get this off my shoulders before it drives me nuts."

Korra rises to her feet and looks from Naga to him, then gives a curt nod. "I've got time. I have something to do in about an hour or so, but that's about it. What's up?"

"Right," with a fist at his chin, Mako contemplates where to start. The topic wasn't entirely easy to discuss, not in his head at least. Maybe he was just making a big deal out of nothing but he couldn't help but wonder of the consequences and possibilities. "I wanted to talk about the portals that you kept open. Spirits living among the living…Don't get me wrong, the whole peace ordeal is great, fantastic really, but I can't help but wonder if this may bring more conflict than it will good."

"You see, it's not just normal spirits. It can be people who have died, wanting to return to loved ones and so forth. People die for a reason, Korra. We don't like it, but it happens. Some people are just meant to stay that way. It's as if you're bringing them back to life by doing this. Think of all the people who are meant to stay dead, they could potentially become a threat again. Not only that but if they come back and live among the living, the living won't want to let them go. They'll never fully heal."

"Where are you going with this exactly?" She crossed her arms and put on that usual side sneer, not interpreted to be rude but more so interested yet conflicted whilst leaning on one hip.

Mako sighed. "I'm worried about Bo…No, that's not entirely true. I'm worried about you too. What if among those spirits our parents show up? It would crush him…We both miss them, sure, but I don't think he'd handle it well. He's boisterous and always keeps himself happy now a days since we've been off the streets and I want to see him stay that way. If he see's them…He'll just think they'll stay with him forever. He won't want to let go." Part of himself was in denial of his own desires. It wasn't just Bolin he was worried about. He wasn't sure he could trust himself in a circumstance like that either. He'd become too attached to their presence and refuse to let go. As the older brother, he knew he had to do what was was right and move forward. Acceptance was something he began to understand more over the years after their parents passing. Still, was he a hypocrite if he wished this for Bolin but couldn't do the same for himself? "Korra, think about the enemies too, like the ones in the Avatar's past lives. What about Amon?"

That name. It struck her numb. Not because she was scared of him anymore, not because she had self mutilating hatred for him. It was because of pity. She felt sorry for him, for growing up in his fathers footsteps along with Tarlokk. A fate warped by a man they both hated. There brought up the ideal of Yakone too. What if he showed up? Perhaps Amon was still alive though, just as Tarlokk is. It wasn't a thought she particularly liked but it was a high possibility none the less. Her doubts were not yet concluded, and they wouldn't be until she received the full end of the truth from Tarlokk's end of the story. Just assuming would only get her so far. Perhaps the Equalist Leader learned from his mistakes and moved past his fathers wretched line of evil and burdens, or perhaps not. There was the slight change even to this moment if he is alive - he could be seeking revenge in this moment. Just staying in the shadows, plotting her demise. If so, was she prepared to face such a feat again? Would it boil down to death? Defeating is one thing, killing is another. Korra did not want to think of herself as a murderer. Finally sighing in defeat of her own thoughts, she said, "Listen," and stepped forward, uncrossing her arms, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get though this, we always do. We're strong, so is Bolin, and so is Asami. So are we. Not just us, but everyone. We all are in our own way. I don't regret my decision, even now, but if it boils down to that, it's up to us how to choose our actions in those moments. If your parents are seen, Bolin will have to trust that he can act accordingly, same for me if Amon or whoever else shows up. It's my job as the Avatar to bring balance, and by the spirits I'm going to do it whether I, or anyone else likes it or not."

Wow. She was surprised a how much she had matured in just these past months. Or maybe Tenzin was rubbing off on her. Yeah, let's go with that.

Mako opens his mouth to protest but falters. He knows she's right, whether he wants to admit it or not. He wants to put his trust in his friend, but his emotions want to say otherwise. This is a phase he must overcome, surely given time he'll adapt to the change for the better.

"You're right…Thanks for the talk. If it comes to that, I think I know what to do." His body shifts to take a glance at Naga who was curled up in the shade to keep herself cool. Heat like this wasn't something the animal was use to, and with thick fur it just made it worse. "Just, be cautious please. I know it's just me being paranoid but I can't hep it. I care about you, you know. All of us do. Neither of us want to see you get hurt, even if you are tough. Just don't try to bare the burden alone if you don't have to."

Baring the burden alone? He had a point there. She tended to always take matters into her own hands. It's not that she purposely pushed them aside, by all means she was accepting to her friends being by her side. But she knew all too well being the Avatar came with responsibilities only she could uphold. No one could take the weight off of her and do it in her place. A thought came to mind then, foolish as it may be, it may prove helpful.

She bit her bottom lip to think of how to word it properly without coming out with the information too fast. "Yesterday, I mentioned seeing an old face. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me but there was no mistaking that voice," Korra wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and continued, "He's alive. Tarlokk. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I confronted him outside. I made a calculated estimate in thinking if I got the story out of him of what happened, I could bring him to justice the proper way, but I have no idea how this is going to fan out…"

Korra was perplexed with anxiety. Mako could tell she must have been thinking this over all night long. It would explain the tired expression she bore, faked over by cheer from the bright sun that hung high in the afternoon. As surprised as he was by the news, he had no right to judge her actions. She was independent and she was the Avatar, it was her job to handle things like this. Plus, he doubted she wanted to hear the opinion of her ex-boyfriend no less.

"The Compaq Pearl is where we're meeting. It's not far from here and it's more reserved. I thought maybe if you're not busy, you'd-"

"Yes, please," Mako answered without a second thought. This was the opportunity he needed. It would help with his job nonetheless, catching a wanted ex-councilman and illegal bloodbender on the run. He didn't like the idea of her going alone. There was no doubt she probably needed no back up, but as a caring friend, he felt obliged to help her out in any form necessary.

"He assumes I'm coming alone, so let's keep it at that. Do you think you can stay hidden? Only show yourself if some kind of fight breaks out?"

"I can do that," Mako gave an assuring smile regardless of how he actually felt. "I'll assist however I can. Let me call in with Beifong and let her know I'm doing some field work and then I'll meet you there. In an hour?"

She nods.

"I'll be there. Promise."

* * *

AN:

So, just forewarning, this is intended to be an Amorra fan fiction, while yes it MAY hint at some Korrlokk, it is not intentionally. In fact, if anything I'm hoping to revert them into more of a friendship phase throughout the following chapters. On another note, I tend to address my chapters with songs, like I do in most my books. But I lack in this one since I listened to too many and none really fit this current chapter.


	2. Eyes Wide Open

Configuring a method that would work best to Korra's advantage, she and Mako decided twenty minutes prior that Mako would wear entirely different clothing just like he had at one of the Equalist rallies they had infiltrated months ago. Or had it been almost a year already? Time really did fly by.

Setting up, Mako ordered himself a tea in a booth just behind the one Korra had chose to occupy for her and Tarlokk once he arrived. And so he did, just on time like the two of them agreed upon. He did not wear the same clothes he had yesterday. Instead, he wore a black coat with a green sash and cuffs and white slacks. His hair remained the same which came as no surprise; slicked back and divided into three ponytails. The elegance of his attire never came off as surprising. He was always a man of fine taste in clothing, accessories, and smells. A very popular bachelor in his younger years, she could only guess.

Taking a seat across from her, Tarlokk adjusted his collar and positioned himself until comfortable without the coat tugging underneath him if he leaned forward - which is exactly what he did, meeting his previously fisted hands into intertwined fingers just below his nose in contemplation.

"Korra," he greeted.

"Tarlokk." The feeling was mutual.

He let on a forced smile, taking a brief glance at the menu to act natural while he spoke so he wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to himself from onlookers. That was the last thing either of them wanted. Best to be brief and subtle. "Where shall I begin?"

"How you're alive would probably be the best place to start. Unless you prefer to start somewhere else."

"No, that is just fine."

One of the waitresses came by with a tray of two waters, handing one off to each of them on the table. They both gave a courteous nod in thanks before the woman took her leave.

"If I recall, the news gave little to no information on us. Only that our boat exploded and we were confirmed dead, correct?"

Korra nodded. "Yes."

The topic seemed to strain the older male. Recalling the events was not hard, it was the remembrance that pained him. The knowledge of what he had attempted. It was his fault the situation escalated. If only the circumstances were different. If only Noatak were as heartless as he had hoped. His calculations were off. What happened could not have been expected.

Tarlokk took a sip of his water then returned back to his posture before but instead turned his head to look to his side. "After you had exposed my brother, he asked me to flee with him. Just as the news said, it is true our boat exploded. In fact, that was my fault. I intended to kill the both of us, end our tainted bloodline. I didn't trust either of us. Not after what events had happened. Powers like ours shouldn't continue, not out of revenge or to harm. It's human nature to use ones power when cornered like an animal. It's unknown if we would have ever used our abilities again after we escaped. It needed to end. In the spur of the moment, I electrocuted the boat. I think he knew what was coming. Surely he had heard the movement once I grabbed the glove behind him while he steered. He didn't stop me. What he did I did not expect though."

"He used waterbending to shield me from the head on explosion. Of course, I payed some price. My arm was not as lucky." Tarlokk unlocked his fingers and tugged down the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a nasty third degree burn that looked like it was still not fully healed. Korra couldn't help but cringe at the sigh of it. It was real as could be - not that she doubted Tarlokk in faking it.

The sudden silence had Mako worried just around the corner. Not once did he choose to move from his spot in spite of curiosity to peek. The topic must have been heavier on the water tribe man than he let on in his tone. It was guaranteed for sure that it was Tarlokk, no doubt. Even without seeing his face, it was a believable story that the politician was alive given the current info.

"If you're wondering if my brother is still alive like I am, than I'll have to be the burden of bad news and inform you that he is. Not here though. You don't have to worry about that."

Mako already knew this situation was beginning to take a sour turn, expecting the fireworks of Korra's anger start up soon. Any knowledge of Amon still alive was not something to be happy about, even if they pitied him.

"He's not in Republic city, is he? Do you know where he is?"

Tarlokk hesitated. Before he could reply the same waitress from before had shown up again to ask about their orders. Feeling a bit embarrassed with not having even glanced at the menu, Korra ordered the same as Tarlokk; a bowl of Tokyo Ramen. Once the waitress took their menu's, Korra untangled her crossed arms. "Well, I suppose it's one thing if he's alive and another if he's trying to raise the Equalists again. The majority of them have been decreased but there's always going to be a follower or two somewhere, with or without the original leader there to guide them. People don't change their beliefs that quickly."

"No…I suppose they don't."

The place was too crowded but the lack of people was starting to become annoying to say the least. It gave them too much awkward silence and Korra was notoriously known for being around crowds. Aside from her more solitude life growing up in the South Pole.

"The last I heard from him he was in the Fire Nation. He had returned back home to the North originally once we made our separate ways, but no doubt that your arrival there a couple months back must have caused him to migrate elsewhere until you departed. He sends letters every now and then. It's likely he may have gone back home by now. I can't imagine him wanting to stay in the Fire Nation very long. Fire Nation people don't necessarily hate waterbenders, but they don't take too kindly to them either. They're known to be…arrogant people."

Mako didn't take too kindly to the insult to firebenders. He took a swig of his tea and shook his head to keep himself focused. No doubt did he want to blow a punch to that pompous assholes face. He felt sorry for the water bender in the past over the not-so-happy story of the bloodbending brothers, but then he reminds himself he's still that same old snobby politician who goes to extremes to get what he wants and tends to speak his mind. Granted he deserve sympathy, it didn't change his genetics. It didn't change that he abused his illegal powers.

"Do you think he will try to rise to power again?"

"There's no knowing. In his letters he keeps things very brief, like how he's doing, what he's doing to keep himself healthy, just small things. He's very conservative. I half blame that on our separation as kids. I don't know what kind of life he lived once he left home when we were children, but I can guess he lived a life of solitude. He continued that when he made that mask. He hid. Just like he is now. I believe he realized his cause was futile when we made our escape. But now that he's out of Republic City there's no knowing if he'll work from the ground back up again."

"Would he still use Amon as an icon?"

"Unlikely. He would go with a new alias. Using the same cause, I'm not sure. Perhaps he'll take a new direct in perceiving bending as the source of all evil. We may think alike but we're not the same people. There's no way for me to know what he's thinking now."

Korra rubbed her chin and contemplated the odds. There was no sure to know if Noatak learned his lesson or not, if he'd move past his prior goals or if he'd try to take a new direction. This wasn't something that could easily be pushed aside either. If it was going to be problematic then she needed to take care of it before it became big, just like the Equalist. Another political and violent battle that split people apart was not something the world needed. Once their food arrived, they both ate their noodles. Tarlokk seemed to have gotten out most of what he wanted to say when it came to the events that occurred and his personal opinion. It was clear to see he still felt love for his brother but not in the same way he use to. They grew up in different environments that warped them into the people they are today. While they may have similar ideals and characteristics, that didn't mean they both fought for the same things. Finally breaking the ice, Tarlokk heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what he did to Republic City. I realize my apology doesn't mean much but I hope you understand that it was my intentions to stop him too. Before of course you started to get in my way. While yes we both believed the Avatar cannot be the source of all power, I wanted to perceive that not everything can be relied on the Avatar alone. If I had been the savior of the city instead of you like I had planned, it would give people hope to rise against the odds. I worked all my life to get into power, only to be crushed by you. You can only understand why I resented you. You forced out my hand, I had no other choice but to attack."

In retrospect it was easy to see he meant well, truly. His intentions may have been for the best but his methods didn't necessarily rise to their true purpose. Now she realizes if they hadn't been thwarted, perhaps this mishap may have never happened.

"I tried to reason, tried to get you on my side. You rebelled, thought you could take on the world on your own. Perhaps in the end justice was brought, but was it an end you wanted? Are you satisfied with the outcome?"

Korra wasn't sure how to answer. Everything he said held truth in them. He didn't lie once. While her thoughts told her he deserved sympathy, she couldn't help but feel angry over the fact he was belittling her. Not just belittling, but acting as though this was her fault. She had caused unneeded chaos just to bring peace. There could have been stability if she just hadn't fought. If she hadn't been so arrogant. It unnerved her to the core. Every point he made, every statement he spoke, it was just so _annoying_. Maybe he was right in the past. She was a half-baked Avatar. Still is, maybe. This wasn't the outcome she wanted. It was her fault that helped push this man to wanting to bring his own demise. He hated his life so much he wanted to kill himself. He couldn't even fully end it either in the end. Noatak saved them. The goal to stop a monster failed. Not even in near death could he be a victor. Korra was distraught between feeling bad for him and self-pity. "This wasn't what I wanted…I don't know what I wanted…" She shook her head and groaned. "But there's second chances. There always is. If what you say is true, then we can make the ending we've always needed. Bringing him to justice." She finished her bowl and pushed it to the side, leaning forward to improvise her serious tone. "Let's take him down, together. We'll go there and force his hand. We don't have to kill him, just at least turn him over to the authorities. Give him a sentence he deserves."

"I don't know if I can do that…Not to my brother. I've already tried, Korra. It was in the spur of the moment, I was in a setting where I was broken. These months I've had, I've been recovering. I don't know if I'd be able to face him again. Amon, maybe. But not my own brother…" Tarlokk shook his head and placed a hand over his face. "Given my circumstances, there's no telling how it would play out. I don't have my bending anymore. You could fight him if it came down to it. All I have is words. I don't think he'll listen to reason."

"Then make him."

Tarlokk went silent.

"…Fine…But we do this my way. Agreed?"

"Terms and conditions, old man." Korra smirked.


	3. Eat The Children

AN:

This chapter is where I bring in the violence of this fanfic and start rolling into the plot. You have been warned. While yes this is a romance story, it is also horror. Song for chapter title is Eat the Children by Otep.

* * *

"That's not a good idea!" Mako stands from his spot and swivels to the two locked in conversation. It wasn't his pal to reveal himself but this idea of theirs was preposterous. He wasn't going to let Korra embark on a practical suicide mission - with Tarlokk no less! And if that meant stepping out of line to convince her otherwise, so be it. "Korra, you can't possibly be considering this?"

"I should have expected as much." Tarlokk glares up at Mako with a vague expression of expectation. When the fire bender approaches him, Tarlokk can't help but wonder if they boy came here out of concern for Korra or if they both planned him to eavesdrop. Probably the latter. Nevertheless, it didn't change that the teenager was meddling into affairs that didn't concern him. "How nice of you to interrupt us." He says through grit teeth, choosing to not hide his irritation. He should have expected as much.

"The fact that you're agreeing to this proposition of hers makes you just as insolent! Aren't you suppose to be the adult here?" The words escaped Mako before he could stop them. It just sort of all spilled out in one heaping insult.

Tarlokk furrowed his brows in irritation. This was not what he prepared himself for today. Maybe an interrogation, maybe a fight from Korra, but not an insult competition from one of her cheeky little friends who act like a lap dog.

"_If_ you were listening, like I assume you _have_ been, then you should understand that this corruption that Amon has started cannot be continued. It must end completely."

Mako was quick to protest.

"That doesn't mean you two can just go running off and facing him. Korra is still in the middle of training, she can't just abandon her responsibilities. And who knows if he's been training too, getting stronger. I don't think there'd be much of a chance at success in bringing him down. You can't just exploit him like last time. He's a strategist, he won't fall for the same trick twice. Besides, you two don't even have a plan!"

As flattered as she was at her friends concern over her well being, Korra sometimes really disliked this aspect of her friend. Mako treated her like a child who was incapable of taking care of herself. If he could just trust her to take care of matters in her own way, this wouldn't have had to start up an unnecessary quarrel.

"Look," she protests, "Tarlokk and I will go over a plan. This is going to get solved no matter what, got it?" Now she was using her affirmative voice. No way was she backing down. If she could take on Unulaq and Vatuu fused, she sure as hell could take down a single bloodbender. Being underestimated was a one way ticket to proving the accuser wrong.

Korra pouted her bottom lip. "I'm not a kid, Mako, so don't try babysit me." It unintentionally came out as a type of warning snarl.

"Tch." Mako was getting fed up with this. They were fighting again just like when they were dating. Was even a normal friendship difficult for them too?"

Giving up, he sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, I give up. Do what you want. Just…Be careful."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She snickered with a cheeky grin then glanced back over to Tarlokk.

"Let's devise."

The tactic was fairly simple. Get there and try to compromise with Noatak if he really is trying to end the era of bending again. They discussed fighting tactics in case there was any form of violence broken out. Tarlokk would try to talk him down with guilt if need be, and Korra would be the back up in terms of strength. While Tarlokk was capable of hand to hand combat, he didn't necessarily prefer it nearly as much as waterbending, which he now lacked. He didn't bother bringing up the topic about his bending with the Avatar. With her knowing that he was a bloodbender there's no way she'd ever be willing to give it back to him, even if he would never use it again. Just his waterbending. Besides that, if he brought it up she would just retaliate by pointing out his failed attempt to stop Amon in the cabin that one time, thus resulting in said predicament.

A week later is when they decided to set out. It gave them enough time to deal with what they needed, such as funding for the trip, packing, and in Korra's case, convincing Beifong and Tenzin that she was leaving to the North. Well, she didn't particularly say North really. Her excuse was to go to the South to visit her parents. While Tenzin argued that they had more than recently just been there, she pleaded against him saying she was still homesick and wanted to check up on the opened portals. He didn't like the idea of her going alone but with enough pleading she managed to get the O.K.

The boat fee had already been paid prior so when they both met at the pier on a Wednesday morning, all they had to do was show their identification and received their stamped tickets. Tarlokk had gone with an alias named Suwako. In public she decided to call him Wako for short just because it annoyed him. Nevertheless he tried his best to ignore it, reminding himself over and over she was doing this just to get under his skin because she had nothing better to do in terms of entertainment besides annoying him. Perhaps he deserved it for how he treated her in the past. Even if all he wanted to do was gag her each time that word came out of her mouth in a pet name like coo. He was _not_ some mutt to be called from a distance.

"Waaaaaaakooooooo~"

"Stop that!" He spat bitterly from across the deck as she exited from her separate cabin. The fresh breeze while on the water was calming to him rather than that stuffy weather in the Earth Kingdom. Too warm. Too much sand. Too much ground. He needed to be surrounded by his element, even if he couldn't summon it anymore. The presence kept him at ease.

Korra strolled across the wooden platform over to the edge where he looked out into the open water below. She knew he must have had a lot on his mind, but regret wasn't one of them. He made up his mind to go through with this plan. Curious, she asked.

"So what's on your mind?"

"How much I wish you would stop calling me that as if I'm some kind of dog." He wouldn't look at her. If he did surely she'd say it again just in spite of him. 'Of all companions to go on a trip with and I get stuck with her. Maybe I'd have rather taken that firebender instead.'

Korra pouted and crossed her arms smugly. "You act like such an old guy. Don't you ever have any fun? Do you even laugh? No seriously, do you?"

Tarlokk glanced down at her, his lip quirking to the side. This insolent girl was really trying to get under his skin, wasn't she? He would have none of that. Not if he had a say in it. "Perhaps you're just not that funny. Has that thought ever crossed your mind or are you too ignorant?" Oh hell no he didn't.

"Hey! I can be f_unny_."

"I'd like to see that. Enlighten me," he tested.

"Fine"! Throwing her arms in the air, Korra backed up and furrowed her brows to think up something. This was not her forte. Where was Bolin when she needed him to hand out pointers?

"I'm waiting."

Here goes nothing.

"There once was a girl named Sarah."

"Uh huh."

"She had no arms."

"Right."

"Knock knock."

"Are you kidding me. You didn't even finish the first-"

Korra grit her teeth, poking him in the chest. "I _said_, knock knock!"

"…Who's there…"

"NOT SARAH! HA!" Korra slapped him on the shoulder, holding her gut as she threw herself over the railing to laugh to herself. When she wiped her tears, she looked back to see Tarlokk wasn't even smiling.

"You have no sense of humor."

"You just made fun of an armless child and you want me to laugh?"

"Well, I-" She started to fumble on her words, "It was funny okay!"

The faintest, smallest, almost quirk of a smile showed on his lips, if it could even be that. Maybe he was just grinning and mocking her.

"Your embarrassment amuses me. That reaction was enough for me. Congratulations Avatar, you have amused me."

"…I am going to hit you."

He truly broke into laughter, stunning her. Not sure how to react, she got embarrassed over the fact he was making fun of her. He was laughing over her herself, not over her joke.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Simmering down, Tarlokk chuckled and noticed her angry expression. "Oh come on. I have fun in my own way. So what if I don't laugh at the same things you do, that doesn't mean I'm not any more human than you."

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up old man." Korra fumed and walked back to her cabin, slamming the door behind her, leaving Tarlokk to snicker outside like a hyena.

Dim street light lamps, pitch black sky. Deserted roads. All was calm on this particular night. Children asleep in their beds along with their parents. Benders and non benders vacated homes, few measly homeless individuals scattering here and there to rummage through garbage to obtain scraps. The time was around two in the morning perhaps. It was uncertain how late. The mounds glow reflected off the pavement, giving it a soft glow. Everything was so calm. So silent. The wind whistling in the crisp night air. It was perfect.

A cloaked figure roamed the non occupied streets, eyes downcast to their feet, feet that dragged them forward with each step. Rain drizzled lightly, capable of seeing ones breath in cloudy form. Whistling, yes. That was calming.

The figure stopped down midway down an aisle of homes, peering up to take a view of the sight of each. They all looked average. Commoners, likely. It had not mattered. None of it really mattered. It never would. It was all the same.

Stepping right, the footsteps grew louder and louder. Breaking into a run. Yes, the feel of the rain on hot skin was exhilarating. '_More_._ Not enough.'_

Finding a latter, the figure climbed with haste until reaching the top. A window made into a wall. Open, none the less. This would do just fine.

Slipping inside, the room was dead silent aside from the soft breathing of a sleeping child. A small boy, about the age of twelve. Scruffy black hair scattered over his eyes, rolled onto his stomach, arm and leg dangled over the edge of the bed. The room itself did not as much as expected. Posters of pro-bending teams, a desk with homework scattered all over it. Toys sloppily thrown into a box instead of neatly. 'Not now. Not yet.'

The hallway was narrow and dull. No pictures lined up. No designs whatsoever. Just plan and simple.

The next room was as predicted. The parents of the child slept soundly, sprawled out almost just as messily as him if not worse. They showed no form of affection towards each other, facing the opposite direction.

Outstretching a palm, the figure ran a hand over the scruffy cheek of the father. His son looked just like him, no doubt. What a pity it must have been for the mother to show not as much resemblance. It need not matter, though.

Sizzling flesh, the hand slid down to grasp his chin and tugged lightly, heat seeping into the tips of the fingers. The heat grew hotter and hotter until it began to scorch, shooting the man awake with a sharp yell. He leaped forward but the figure was quick to yank, a grip so fierce that they pulled the father straight out of the bed and hurling into the wall in front of him. The loud thud woke the mother, blinking and rubbing her eyes to adjust to the sudden predicament. When she took notice to the cloaked figure in the house, she shrieked.

"Grimlir!" She shouted once taking notice to her husband sliding down the wall, a scar of finger prints on his chin and cheek. The parts where the figure fiercely dug their nails into the sides of his face and threw him reveled in blood and indents, surely piercing through the flesh. Quick to retaliate, he made to his feet and shot a flaming fist forward, only to be rewarded with a sidekick directly to his elbow, shooting it inwards and dislocating his arm. The woman was terrified, torn between helping her husband or running to her child's room to protect him.

"What do you want?!" Tears streamed from her eyes, fear for her family's life. "If it's money, we don't have much. But if it's something in our house of value, please, take it! Just get out!"

The figure cocked their sideways to the woman. A wicked smile of sharp teeth was all that she saw, eyes hidden by the hood. A monster, she repeated. It can't be human.

"What's wrong…" It voiced, edging closer as it grabbed the husband by the collar, hoisting him up and slamming him into the wall just beside her. "Have you never let your demons take control before?" The insanity was plastered all over. Etching back another wide open palmed hand, engulfed in an intense color of white, the cloaked figure shot forward, enveloping the mans face in the burning sensation that began to fester and singe his flesh. The woman let out a blood gurgling scream, now trying to use force to help release her husband before he was burned to death.

"Please, stop!" The mans struggling was futile, even as he flailed his limbs and tried tearing away at the vice like grip on his face and shirt. Even as a fire bender himself, this was pure agony. Pure pain.

Seconds later, the man was released, sliding to the floor with the rest of his body festering with fire that began to spread, scorching his clothes. Choking sobs were to be expected. 'I feel nothing.'

Before the woman could try to put out her burning husband the figure was on her in seconds, knocking her to the ground and holding her down, fists slamming into her cheekbone, breaking bone. "More. More."

"Please," She choked through bloodied teeth. "S-Stop…"

The blood pooled on knuckles, neck choked by slender fingers. The blood pumped more and more, it kept coming out.

Covered in blood, the figure stood, looking down at their work. The woman was not yet dead but badly beaten. She still breathed, she still fidgeted. Heaving heavily, tears mixing in with the vermillion shade that stained her skin and now soul.

"I will spare you…"

The woman had not expected this. Not in the least. Her core shivered with fear, what was to come now? Please, anything but her child. She could not have him be taken. Not like her husband.

The figure left for a minute, if that even. The woman was too weak to hardly move or reach the phone to dial anything. She lay on the floor, using what little strength she had to crawl over to her burnt husband of ashen skin and hold him. Upon return, she could she the displeasure written in that firebenders frown. "Wha…" Before she could even protest, a knife slid out from the right sleeve. "No…Please no!" She sobbed harder, nearly choking on her own saliva.

"Move aside. You're not my prize."

Kicking her in the gut she spat out blood, rolling onto her back, seeing stars. This has to be hell. It just has to be. She lay there for moments, wondering of her final outcome. What would become of her now. Would she die here pitifully?

_Rip. _

"W-What are you doing! STOP!" She shrieked, but it was useless.

One last attempt for redemption, and she was yet again kicked - in the face this time.

Her vision grew black. The only thing she remembered from then on was the look of a feral, sinister grin plastered to the face of a human tearing open her husbands skin and eating his roasted organs.


	4. Summit

Four days. Four days of dealing with public embarrassment. Four days worth of Korra calling him Wako and teasing him in public relentlessly. 'Kill me,' he thought sourly, 'Kill me now. This embarrassment is humiliating.'

Thank the spirits they were only an hour away from arrival. This voyage was driving Tarlokk up the walls and testing his patience. He couldn't quite see her why her friends enjoyed this obnoxious side of her. When she was calm and civil he could admit she made could hold a good conversation, but there was those times when she broke into those pathetic jokes that only grandparents laughing at, failing miserable to get a rise out of him. Perhaps his fathers' genetics could be to blame, rarely ever laughing. His mother on the other hand found the clumsy effort of her husband rather cute, assuring him that even if no one else ever understood that side of him, surely she was the only one who needed to see it. As long as he made his wife laugh, what was he to care about what society thought about him?

Korra was _not_ his wife though and she never would be. He would treat her how he saw fit. Treat her like a child when she acts like one and treat her with respect when she acted her proper age. Being the adult he expected himself to be the more mature one. Even after the time that has passed the Avatar hasn't changed. Not by much at least. Tarlokk got his hopes up for nothing it seems.

Walking up to the Mess Hall, Tarlokk found the esteemed Avatar playing a game of cribbage with a couple of male crewmates off duty.

"You've got to be kidding me," one fussed. "This chick is unbeatable! I didn't learn war tactics to be outsmarted by a teenager – A woman no less!"

Korra leaned forward in her seat and grinned. "What? You butt hurt over a couple of games, buddy? You're lucky we're playing for fun or I'd have wiped you clean of money."

The second man chuckled. "She's got a point. Besides, I'm just happy there's someone on this ship who plays better than you. I was getting tired of beating you so many times before."

"Ha ha ha, very funny." The first man groaned and crossed his arms.

Tarlokk approached, coughing into a fist to get Korra's attention.

"Oh, hey Tarlokk. Want to play a game with us?" She hoped he would accept. The guy really needed to loosen up for once. The politician side of him must have been the part to blame. Still, this entire trip he's been acting like a sour puss and it was a huge effort all on its own just to get some kind of smile out of him. She wondered if he'd ever even had a girlfriend.

'Nah, probably not. He's too much of mood killer. If the council members didn't like him that much I don't see how any single woman would. Unless their desperate…But I don't think he'd go for that. Ew, why am I even thinking about this. Gross, I don't want to know his freaking stupid love life.'

So in her mindset she kept an image of a forever alone Tarlokk and it suit him just fine in Korra's eyes.

"We're docking in an hour, so if you'd be so kind…" he responded with a stoic face, never wavering from that non-amused look that could freeze permanently. Tarlokk motioned at the game and she stood.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Korra turned to the two other men and waved cheerfully as she followed Tarlokk out the door. "I had fun! Nice meeting you two!"

The crew members smiled and waved back, bidding her a goodbye knowing they likely wouldn't meet again.

Back in Tarlokk's cabin, Tarlokk took a seat on the chair in the corner of the room, sliding it out from the small desk while Korra sat on the bed across from him. The man picked up the stack of papers and went through them in search of a particular one. Once finding what he was looking for, he handed the sheet over and pulled set the rest back down in the separate pile still sitting on the desk. The sheet contained lines that sketched out a diagram.

"That there is a rough sketch of what I remember of Noatak and mines house when we were kids. I cannot be for certain if that's where he's hiding but it's the best lead we have right now. His envelopes don't give any type of address, just that they're labeled from whatever nation he's in when he sends them out." Tarlokk stood, walking over to her and pointing to the upper left of the sheet. "This right here is the second floor. There are three bedrooms total. I'm not sure which room Noatak would have taken, either his old room or our parents since it's more spacious." Distantly Tarlokk's gaze seemed to grow silent as he drifted into memories then shook back into reality as he pointed to the two square like drawings on the poorly drawn out map. "Here is his room and there is the master bedroom."

Korra crossed her legs with a hand on her hip, brows furrowed with indecisive decision. "So what tactic are we going with? You try to play the good guy and be accepted while I attack him while he's sleeping and capture him if he won't listen to reason? We threw out a few ideas but we never fully decided on one."

"I think that would be the wisest option. I don't think he'd take too kindly to the sight of the Avatar herself."

Tarlokk had a point but it still bothered her how she had to be patient about this. Patience was not her forte. Still, she was quick to retort otherwise.  
"What about his bloodbending? Wouldn't he sense me? Maybe it would be best if I just tried approaching him and showing that I mean no harm. I just want to talk."

"Ha," Tarlokk scoffed. "Good luck with that one. My brother is not easily persuaded. And your social tactics aren't necessarily the top of the class, might I add."

"Whatever, let's just get on with it. My way or your way?"

Rubbing his chin, the water tribe man sighed and rubbed the back of his head in defeat, knowing her point was probably more valid than hers. Perhaps she couldn't persuade him with words but with him there, she may have a chance. There was also the reasoning behind what their excuse. Better to not dwell on it. When the time came, he'd know what to do. That was the benefits of being a politician. _Coming up with bullshit on the spot._

* * *

Korra wasn't very happy she had to leave Naga behind but if they were playing subtle it had to be done. The only downside to this was they had to walk through the thick snow by feet instead of being carried by an animal that was three times as fast as them. The bags weren't very heavy thankfully. It only took a couple miles worth of strolling to find the small bustling town that Tarlokk once had called home. It had been years since he had been here. Seven years to be exact. The last time he came to visit was to honor his mothers' grave and bring by some of her favorite flowers, extra just in case of the expected possibility he may not show up again for a long time. It was two months away from the death of her anniversary. Unfortunately he knew he was in no means planning to stay here long enough for that day to arrive. He cherished the North, yes, but it was just a distance memory of too many overbearing treks. The city life was what he was accustomed to and he'd like to keep it that way. A place where the society was larger and the people were much more civilized.

Just being here was giving Tarlokk a bad feeling. It churned his stomach inside out and made him wish for just a brief moment how bad of an idea this was to stir up the past like it was no big deal. He preferred honoring his home in his own way – by being distanced from it and admiring it from afar. Being here, in this town, near his birth place, it was not something he physically prepared for. Mentally, yes, but now his stomach was protesting against him. Even with all his uncertainty of what was to arrive soon, he trudged forward assuring himself that this was for the best.

The house stood more on the outskirts of town, about a mile and a half out. Yakone preferred to live farthest from civilization as possible but knew they needed preserves to keep them occupied, caving in to his wife's request. This was the closest he would allow which was still too close if you asked him him. The solitude was much more rewarding and his wife and two sons were all he needed in terms of company in the years he lived out here up until his death. When he first arrived to the North, their home was nothing more than a tipi practically. Until later on as the boys grew older Yakone realized they needed more space, thus building a house of their own.

Korra couldn't help but admire the structure. While the house seemed old, it was well built and had a beautiful tone to it that fit nicely, complimented by the pure white snow beneath them. Adjusting her bag over her shoulder, she glanced over to Tarlokk expecting him to make the first step.

Stepping forward, he gulped nervously out of eyeshot from Korra so she wouldn't see his indecisiveness plastered all over. Now changing his face from the lie of confidence, he forced it upon himself for real. Taking a step forward, he rapped on the door with the back of his hand, hoping for an answer of some kind. If there wasn't one, it may have been expected. Either Noatak wasn't actually here, or he wouldn't open the door to strangers of any kind.

Foot steps could be heard feet away just inside. Not far, in fact. Perhaps they were sitting down somewhere in the kitchen or living area given that much distance from the door. Tarlokk's confidence escalated almost as quickly as it came, and his heart nearly dropped at the sight of the figure opening the door. A man, standing as if a paragon of Yakone himself stood, arms crossed and fixated in a posture just like the man.

"Noatak." Tarlokk heaved a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding in until now, relief lifting his confidence back up. It was the lack of violence that made him feel much better, for his brother held no anger on his face at the sight of their sudden unexpected reunion. Surely he thought his brother would be mad by this sudden surprise.

"Tarlokk? What are you doing here?" He asked, a very rare smile creeping onto his face. 'Just like the one he wore when we escaped on that boat. _Just before I tried to kill us_.'

Noatak grabbed his brother on either side, grabbing him in for a hug. Hesistant at first, the youngest caved in and held his brother back. It was then in that embrace that Noatak noticed they were not alone. The Avatar herself stood just before the steps in the snow, arm slung over her shoulder holding the strap to her bag. She was looking away to give them the moment alone without any onlookers. His face turned sour almost instantly.

"What is she doing here?" Noatak pulled back, nodding his head in the younger females direction to redirect their attention. Hearing that from the eldest, Korra returned the glare but held her tongue. This was not the time to be arrogant and act irrationally.

"We wish to talk, brother. Would you allow us to come in? She means you no harm, I assure you."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Noatak didn't trust her one bit. She was the one single being he revolved his life around to destroy, the symbol of everything wrong with bending. She exploited him, caused this entire mess. If her stupid line of history hadn't existed he wouldn't have been molded by a father obsessed by greed and revenge.

Korra shrugged. "You'll just have to trust your brothers word. Granted that you more than likely won't believe mine, even though I have no means of using any type of violence. Like he said, we just want to talk."

"And what will this talk lead to..."

"It depends on how well you cooperate. I won't attack if you don't." Korra gave an honest answer, crossing her fingers to emphasize her point. "I'll even pinky promise if you want?"

"No, that won't be necessary." Glancing at Tarlokk for any signs of doubt, he found none and knew that the two must have coincided in this plan. No force seemed to be written on Tarlokk's face whatsoever, so this couldn't be some kind of ploy.

Stepping back, Noatak held his door open invitingly. Korra trudged up the stairs to the porch, following in suit, receiving an unpleased glance from the man just before he too followed after her, shutting the door behind all three of them.

* * *

AN: Quick thanks to my friend Emily for designing the cover, it was a christmas gift. Her Deviantart is RandomYori if you like her work and want to check it out. Also the song for the chapter is Summit by Giant Squid. The lyrics work extremely well with the setting we're about to fall into here soon.


	5. March of the Pigs

The interior of the house was vague as to be expected. It looked as though someone had not lived here for a long time. Nevertheless, the house was only partially cleaned up, such as the floor, the table to eat on and the chairs, and the couch that stood in front of the fireplace. Awkwardly, Korra took a seat at the table across from Tarlokk, accompanied by Noatak taking the chair in the middle of them. Crossing his arms, he leaned back. This was nothing like the Amon Korra had known in the past. This man was not nearly as stoic or formal. He seemed a bit more laid back and revealing in emotions. She assumed this was what true colors he held underneath the mask, the true expressions he felt but could not be seen by anyone. Everyone believed what they wanted to. The exposure of his face didn't seem to be any bit of a bother to him, even in someones presence other than his own brother. If anything, it was Korra who felt the most uncomfortable of the trio. The atmosphere proved to be silent and no one was quite sure what to say or if they should start first. Knowing Korra probably wasn't going to start in fear she might blurt out something improper, Tarlokk took the initiative and started up.

"I see you've returned home. How was your trip to the Fire Nation?"

Noatak was silent for a moment, thinking of a proper response that wouldn't exploit too much information to the Avatar beside him. The last thing he needed was some type of blackmail under her belt or any type of information she could use against him.

"The food is too spicy for my liking. Their arrogance still does not surprise me in the least."

Korra stiffled a laughter in remembrance of Tarlokk saying the same thing to her before when they had lunch a week back.

"What?" Noatak turned his head towards her. That stern voice of his still sent chills down her spine and those eyes were almost as fearsome as they were behind the mask, just much more emphasis this time of the emotion he chose to portray.

"N-Nothing-" Korra helped up her hands innocently to try to prove she held no meaning of mockery. "It's just something Tarlokk said earlier too. I guess you two are just alike, that's all."

"Yes well we are brothers." Noatak turned his head back, eyes half lidded. He almost looked more exhausted than he did cautious and on edge, ready to make a move if she tried anything.

Tarlokk figured it was easier to get to the point rather than dragging this out longer than need be.

"Noatak, we want to clarify a few things with you. I expect you to answer them with honesty. Will you grant us that? No strings attached."

"I suppose it will depend on what you ask. I do not feel it necessary to have her here, though."

"But she has to be. Listen, we just want to make sure you're not doing anything stupid. Being out here away from any kind of trouble is great. We need closure on that. No equalists, no rising Amon in the shadows, no bloodbending. If so, maybe we can come up with a compromise."

"You wish to send me to jail." He spoke blatantly. Noatak was no fool and he had half expected this was the reason for Korra being here, he just couldn't understand why Tarlokk was working with her too. Perhaps he was being a suck up, just like when they were kids. He always knew Tarlokk was his mothers child, never finding any form of comfort in their father. He wouldn't put it past him if his brother was using some form of sympathy out of the Avatar to get what he wanted.

"We don't want to, no. So you need to be honest with us, are you or are you not involved in any crimes?"

"No."

"No to the Equalists?"

Noatak stood.

"Listen," his voice rose with certainty. "When she and that boy exposed me, I knew Amon was over at that moment. There is and never will be another Amon rising to power, not again. I have long since moved on. While yes I still feel bending is the source of corruption in this world, I also realize there is no winning this kind of war. Oppression has failed and will continue to do so for whoever attempts to take after my actions and rise to power. Bending cannot be eradicated so easily, not by one soul alone. I wished to instill a meaning. To some, it carried out, while others it did not. I now realize that it is not just bending that corrupts us, but each other. Humans are quite a pitiful species, really." Just as he had done as Amon, Noatak placed his hands behind his back.

"It was futile. My message was to reveal the evil in benders. Perhaps they would change their wicked ways if they were taught a lesson but my plan backfired. It is quite the same concept as a child throwing a fit. Their parent must correct their ways, yet instead the child does not lesson, instead they will find tactics around it, continuing what they were doing. Benders will improvise, they always have."

"Just like you improvised? You used waterbending right after I exploited you. If it hadn't been for that you would have drowned."

"Correct." He nodded. "But I never claimed to be a saint. Amon was the statement, he was the paragon. Noatak is not."

She thought for a moment she saw the faintest bit of a smirk, disappearing just as quick as it came. Amon smiling was not something she was accustom to, nor was it something she was sure if she should be worried about or not.

"That's reassuring." Tarlokk sighed with ease and stood, looking directly to Korra who still seemed too baffled by that smirk of Noatak's who hadn't even noticed her starring.

"Now that that is settled, I will see to it we take our leave. Korra," he waves his hand to make for the door as she takes a stand and snaps back into reality.

This really didn't really didn't play out how she expected. A full out fight, maybe. Or even a full on interrogation. Not a, 'Oh yeah hey how you doin, great! No evil terrorist methods no more? Cool cool, well, bye then.' This went by so fast that they were now leaving by the time Korra was just beginning to get adjusted to the atmosphere and presence of Amon where he wasn't trying to destroy her.

"Did you come all this way just to ask me this?"

Tarlokk nods.

Seeing their bags, Noatak knew they had traveled a very far distance to get here. Knowing Tarlokk was residing in the Earth Kingdom, he figured that meant so too had been the Avatar if they had run into one another. Tarlokk was known to stay in one place when in hiding rather than travel unless circumstances forced his hand to.

"We will have to find an inn to stay in until we can return. I don't imagine you know when the next ferry will be departing?"

* * *

Blood splattered across the walls of the building, the once pure white walls now covered in a maroon shade only to stain in. The floor was in the same condition, dirtied with the liquid seeping deeper and soaking it up like a sponge. Bodies hit the floor with a thud, piling on top of one another. The bodies themselves were sheathed in metal armor, helmets proving to be useless in this situation. Their faces were already mangled making it near impossible to identify them. An ice shard formed into the shape of a sword was wielded, slashing through the skin and shredding apart the organs by shattering outward once inside the body. Retreating the blade and pulling it back, the body now fell backwards only to topple onto the rest of the pile.

The door to the building slammed open, more and more police officers bursting their way through at a chance to redeem their fallen comrades. Once more, the body count just kept growing every minute, more and more dead and murdered. Finally, one last man entered the room with no more men following behind. His body shivered from the horror of the attacker, not sure if he would stand any type of chance and be sent to the same fate as the others. His body reacted on instinct, shooting a metal rope hurling at the fiend, only to miss by mere centimeters, hardly even grazing the cheek. When staggering closer, the metalbender backed up in horror, using earthbending as a second resort. With a wave of his large arms, he brought them inward almost to clasp his hands together. Chunks of the wall on either side ripped to the center of the room to crush the cloaked figure. The man's shock sent ripples through his entire body, casting him in penetration of terror.

The figure stopped both rocks with their bare hands.

It was clear to see the arms trembling to stop them but the mere strength baffled the officer. How could someone be so strong to stop the impact if they were not an earthbender themselves? The sight was to behold. The officer knew not what to make of what his eyes beheld before him. Such a sight was hard to fathom.

With a flick of the wrists, the figure stooped, grounding their feet into the ground, only to pounce upwards, kicking their legs outward onto either boulder, sending them hurling the same direction they originally came. Gracefully landing, the attacker dusted off their cloak and drew closer.

"I'm getting tired of these games. Tell me where he is." It was more like a demand than a question that was spoken. Yet the man shook his head, having no idea what was being asked of him and remained in silence, gulping nervously. He refused to answer in fear of being accused of lying.

"I'll ask one more time. My patience is running thin and I don't have time for this." The figure smiled devilishly, letting the ice blade slide across the floor, making a screeching sound that would rack anyones nerves. "Where is he?"

The man made another attempt at retaliation, moving quickly and hurling multiple rocks from the rubble all around the room. Once more he was rewarded with a surprise, only to find that each and every single one of them was dodged until a large hand grasped around his neck, lifting him up into the air and throwing him into a stone statue, surely puncturing something in his body from the sharp impact. Patience was growing wearily thin.

Coughing out heaps of blood, the man lurched forward, holding his gut. "I...I don't know where he is!" He cried out, now doing whatever he could to crawl backwards until reaching the statue again and scrambling to his feet weakly. Now right in front of him, the man looked up to meet the eyes of the attacker underneath the hood. Cold and impatient blue eyes casting down upon him. "Please, please don't kill me! I have a wife and a son, I can't just abandon them!"

"You should have thought of that before joining the police then. Never commit to something you know you can't handle. It's trash like you that pisses me off in that aspect." Raising the ice blade, the figure jabbed it straight through the metalbenders under jaw, piercing far enough that it went through his mouth up into his brain, corrupting all nerves and signals to the body, blood oozing out profusely. Placing a foot on the chest, the blade came back out smoothly with a harsh tug, bits of flesh still dangling from the edge. Wiping the tip off on the mans clothing once it slid to the ground, the figure looked around at the mess before them.

The rest of the building was a mess, perhaps worse than the previous room. Organs spread out on the hallways with torn open bodies, broken limbs and blood spatters everywhere. It was truly a sight to behold. One could only think they were in a horror movie at this point.

It was uncertain how the Chief of Police herself was not here. Her men were being slaughtered left and right but yet she was nowhere to be found. She must have been away on some type of business. Nevertheless it did not matter much anyhow, she would be of no help. Lin Beifong was powerful, yes, but her chances at success would be slim if any.

Rounding the corner, leaning over a disemboweled carcass was the sight of another cloaked figure digging their fingers into the opened stomach, pulling out innards. The walls around them were scorched and burnt.

"You really need to stop doing that, it's kind of gross."

The figure hovering over the dead burnt man stood, dropping the intestine entangled in their fingers. "Kama," they greeted. "Did you find him?"

"No, none of them had the information. You'd think someone would know his whereabouts but this is getting us no where. And all those dead - will you stop that?" Kama reached over, taking the body part out of their hand and tossing it. The sight of watching body parts being eaten by another human was a little on the gross side.

Reaching to pull off the hood, Kama tousled his messy black hair that hung over his eyes then pushed his glasses back to stay on his nose properly. He looked young but not too young, mid twenties by the looks of it. "What do we do now? These guys don't know jack shit and killing them gets us no where. Well, except giving you a fed stomach."

"You act like I like doing this." The cloaked figure spat, wiping the blood on their clothing. "At least cooking their guts makes it less disgusting. Trust me, it's not something I enjoy any more than you when it comes to watching. But I guess it's a price I have to pay, just be lucky it's not you."

"Tch, yeah. Spirits forbid I have to deal with the shit you put up with." Kama searched around the room, wondering if there may have been something they were missing. Paperwork proved worthless and the men here knew nothing.

"I don't think he's here. He may not even be in this city. What are we not seeing here?"

Kama rubbed his chin and stuffed the other hand in his pocket. His teammate was notorious for being violent but also tactical. Surely he was not the one to be asked that question of when he was the more laid back get, get stuff done kind of guy.

"I don't know. All I do know is that this place was just a waste of time, he's probably not even in Republic City. I don't think he'd be clumsy enough to get himself caught though. My theory is that he's in hiding somewhere." Kama stepped out of the room into the hallway followed by his partner making his way for the exit. The night was still young, the street lights still provided light for their steps and the moon gave them guidance and a reminder that the sun would still come, even in the darkest crevices of their minds.

* * *

AN:

Yay for introducing new characters. We have yet to know who this cannibalistic cloaked figure is though and who it is their after. Whoop, don't we just love cliffhangers? On another note, I noticed I had a couple errors in my last few chapters. If I have any others, feel free to correct me. My laziness gets the best of me when it comes to proof reading. :P

Song is March of the Pigs by Nine Inch Nails.


	6. Broadcast Quality

Noatak looked at the clock on the wall. "Next ferry may be a few days. Not many people visit the North nor leave. You will have to wait it out a few days. Business may be scarce though. After her little _epidemic_," he shot a glance to Korra, "No one really wants to be around here. Inns are going out of business from the lack of customers."

If Korra's career in being the Avatar had taught her anything, it was this: She was a headstrong girl who took the initiative. A case like this was not in her jurisdiction when the next couple of words came out of the man's mouth.

"Your best option is to stay here. Besides, having the Avatar around could stir up some trouble in public. It would draw unwanted to attention." Noatak pursed his lips in a side sneer, not very thrilled by the idea of her being here but knowingly is aware this will him the opportunity he needs to catch up with Tarlokk. As much as Korra wished to protest, having a roof over ones head and warmth beat being out in the snow. If Naga had been with her then maybe it wouldn't be so bad to sleep outside in the snow, but for the second time she had to remind herself that the animal had not accompanied them on this trip.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Tarlokk said in his cheerful voice and faint water tribe accent. "I will take responsibility for the both of us. Korra and I will take care of our food expenses such as long as you can provide sleeping arrangements."

"That won't be a problem." Noatak said. "There are enough rooms to house the three of us."

Leading the way, Tarlokk released his grip on the doorknob and followed his brother up the flight of stairs. Korra was reluctant at first but caved in at the glimpse of a narrow look from him. She then gulped nervously. It was as though treading into the deeps of a bears cave, surest to be swallowed and eaten alive.

Stopping just in the hallway of the second floor, Korra skimmed her fingers along the thin railing until reaching the top in which she was halted by Tarlokk whom stopped mid-step.

"What?" She put her hands on her hips failing to see the problem. The youngest turns his head, not in the least bit surprised to see that signature pout plastered on her face as if it was meant to stay that way permanently.

"It seems Noatak is occupying his old room. You are left to use our parents."

_Red flag._

"Ohhhhhh no. I'd rather not sleep on the bed where Yakone and your mom – never mind." She stopped herself before she accidentally stepped out of line or insulted them. That, and she really didn't want those kind of disturbing images playing through her mind. "You guys don't have a guest room or anything?"

""Our father didn't care to have company over. The one upside of marrying our mother was her lack of relatives of whom were already dead, considering they were already adults when they met." Noatak crossed the hall farther, stopping outside another door which was likely presumed to be his. "I'm afraid that is all I can offer you. Unless Tarlokk wishes to share his room?"

"No!" In unison the both of them shouted, both thinking the same thing. There was no way either would agree to it. Accompanying each other on a trip was one thing, but sharing a bed was entirely different. Luckily Tarlokk was quick to compromise.

"I'll just take the master bedroom and Korra may use my room."

'Is this really so complex?' Korra thought to herself and heaved a sigh. Using his room was almost just as bad. Not only was it his old room as a kid, but it felt like a type of invasion of privacy. As nice as the offer was, the idea wasn't as comforting. Maybe this trip really was a bad idea all along. Being stuck here for a couple days with these two sounded like trouble just waiting to happen. If someone would have told her she'd be spending a couple days alone with the bloodbending brothers she would have called them mental prior to this predicament. Korra had thought about asking about any friends in town who may be willing to host guests but then thought against it. Not only were they laying low but she figured the two probably broke ties with anyone they knew here long ago. Asking her own relatives was pointless too. She didn't get along well with her cousins Eska and Desna and surely her aunt wouldn't want her to stay with them after the incident with her uncle Unulaq.

Korra groaned in annoyance of such complications and tried to share a rueful glance with Noatak. But Noatak did not react to the offer given out, only starring off and hoping a decision would be made soon so he could retire for the night.

"Forget it," she huffed, "I'll just sleep on the couch. Blankets?"

Noatak reached into the closet in the hallway, handing her two neatly folded pieces of cloth, one she assumed was a sheet. If she was not mistaken, he seemed to have studied her, if only for a brief moment. Those eyes of his held distance, secrets she would never know.

She took them from him and noted how large his hands were in comparison to hers; hands that could take away a persons bending and her own. The same hands that held evil in the tip of his fingers known as bloodbending. With a twitch of his fingers he could will the power to distort her veins if he felt the need. All she could mutter out was a "Thanks" before retiring downstairs alone. She had said goodnight to the both of them, receiving the same back from Tarlokk but only a grunt from Noatak before he went into his room.

There was a lamp still lit in the room which provided light to guide her to her destination. She sprawled out the sheet first, tucking it in and flattening it so there would be no lumps when she slept which could leave crease marks on her back. As lazily sprawled out as she slept, it would not surprise her where the new marks would be each time. There was already a pillow down here which she slid under the sheet too just so it wouldn't slide out from her head while she slept. Finally adjusting herself and getting under the sprawled out blanket, Korra lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling in deep contemplation. For as restless as her body felt, she was still mentally drained from the trip here. A good night's sleep would be wisest. The days to come until their trip ended could not be determined from the images flashing through her mind of possibilities. These two probably had no idea any form of relative form or entertainment. If Korra had to guess, what they did for fun was likely taking naps. As she thought of the multiple scenarios of what would come of tomorrow, Korra began to find herself slowly drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

_The room lit with illuminating candles, the low tune of music playing; a piano and violins. A tune she did not recognize by name but found endearing each time she heard it. The room was draped in maroon shades that rippled back and forth in a heap of curtains. A window must have been opened, inviting in a soft breeze that excited Korra, remind her of the chill of the air in the Southern Water Tribe. She had previously been engaged ineptly in a fitting game of Pai Sho. It occurred to her the meaning of such a strategic game being played by such an impatient girl such as herself. There then came a beseeching noise, bewildering her out of her focus, eyes lain on the door that began to open. The cluster before her could not be fixed in such a brief amount of time. Giving up, Korra stood, circling around the board. She wore an exquisite gown basked in hues of deep blue and cream, sleek silk wrapping around her toned curved figure. _

"_Oh, fashionably late I see." Inquiring the inevitable, Korra grinned playfully and hurried towards the door as she spoke. Nonchalantly she pulled her guest further inside, intertwining fingers until both were flushed together by their chests. Her composure kept firm, struggling to reply properly without ruining the mood. He had recognized the inner tumultuous behavior she attempted to keep hidden, smiling as if saying anything improper may provoke her. _

_He considered a moment, and then proceeded to implore her with captivating words. "As there is a place for my brother to live in the depths of solitude, I seek the proper place for myself is in none other but your arms. Would you grant me this privilege, Korra?"Longingly his eyes drew her in. He clung to her as does a caterpillar to its cocoon, confined in warmth and growth and safety. His voice is amplified, almost unrecognizable to Korra even if she treats him as if they are two lovers swoon to each other in the moonlight. She thinks for a moment, knowing this is a dream, if this is her destiny. If this is what's _right_. _

_Korra thought to indulge him but decided to tease instead, that mischievous flicker in her eyes reflected by the flames of the fireplace, dancing in her eyes like a swan that extends its majestic wings with pride. Her notion almost provoked him._

Almost_. _

_Caressing his face, Korra pulls him in for a deep longing hug as they halt from their unintentional swaying to the rhythm of the music in the background. _

_ A macabre, cadaverous terrain pleads through his brain then, reminding him of the death of hundreds. Hundreds who could have been saved. He envisioned a landscape busy with suffering and permanent scarlet twilight, ashes falling like snow._

_Elegantly, he pulls back and twirls her in order to push those negative thoughts aside. She is lovely in the candle light. His body whispers to him secrets he wishes for her and her alone to unravel, firing a furnace within his chest that fuels him to dominate her. The fire inside him is not quenched and perhaps will never be. He drinks her in and she does the same. Even in this mindset, even in this moment, she can read his distress, and he knows it is written all over him. He wishes to bound her safely, but he is contorted by pride that swells in him. Pride that prevents him from eloping. He wishes this, oh how he does. _

_Avatar Korra can relate. She too wishes for the same thing, wanting nothing more than to bathe in his scent and find comfort in this mans arms permanently. But it will not work. It will never work. Her lips pealed back from her teeth with a triumphant grin. '_We've gotten this far, we could test destiny and prove it wrong.' _She thought to herself._

"_Korra." He draws her in, his fingers gracefully grasping her chin to tilt her head up in order to look into her eyes. The way he said her name was so sweet. So perfect. It was bliss. It was like a melody in which the tune fit perfectly with the setting. A perfect orchestra to go along with an old play. It fit together oh so nicely. He embellished it without even trying and all she wanted was to hear him repeat it – and he did._

"_Korra." He said again, his thumb drifting to her lip, the rest of his hand holding her in his palm. She took comfort in it, knowing this was where she belonged. This man was a paragon of light in her heart. It swelled and burst with happiness she did not believe she ever truly once knew. _

_He drew her in closer, his lips barely skimming against hers until she breathed his name just before they met, skin against skin. "Noatak…"_

* * *

AN:

Thank you for the reviews thus far, it helps a ton in motivation to keep up with the updates on chapters.

Song is Broadcast Quality by The Receiving End of Sirens.


	7. The Pitch

Korra shot out of bed and lunged forward, panting heavily and heaving in order to catch her breath. Sweat dripped down from her face as her fingers curled into the blanket on top of her. It was preposterous! She should have woken herself the moment she knew she was dreaming. But his voice, it didn't sound like his. His face was blurry in the dream. She should have known and now she cursed herself for not realizing who it was sooner. This entire time, that warm feeling she got, surely she thought the man in the dream had been Mako. The dark contrast of hair, the mid light skin tone, the hues of red and black. How berated she felt internally. Of all people! Why was she having such a dream about _him_? She should have known it, the moment in the dream when he spoke of his brother. She couldn't have helped assuming it was Mako talking about Bolin but oh how wrong she was. The idea of it being someone else did not cross her mind at all. She wondered if for a moment the situation would have been any better if it was maybe Tarlokk instead.

'No, not at all.'

She heard a rustling sound just behind the couch and turned her head to investigate. _Speak of the devil_.

Noatak sat on the foot locker near the front door, lacing his boots after pulling one on, the other still sitting next to him while he began to tie the first one. Noticing the pair of eyes on him, he looked up to meet her gaze without stopping what he was doing. "Nightmares?" He asked after seeing the perspired look on her face. It did not surprise him to see this from the esteemed Avatar. Even as a former organization Leader, he knew of the responsibilities that could plague ones sleep with worry and keep them awake. He was adapted to getting little to no sleep on most occasions.

Korra nodded and rubbed her forehead. He wasn't being an ass and giving her any sort of glares like he was earlier which was assuring, but after this dream she wished he would have. The more distance the better. The last thing she needed was to be staying here with thoughts of him in improper ways.

"Going out?" She motioned to the second boot now on his foot while he tied it. It was similar to his old boots in his Amon days but did not have the red and black plating on it. "Sorry about…That. Did I wake you up?" She feared being too loud, her voice carrying upstairs waking the two brothers up.

"No." He stood and looked towards the stairs, making sure he heard no noise from Tarlokk to assure him that the man was still sound asleep. Noatak then went to the kitchen, reaching to grab a pitcher and pouring a glass of the liquid into it. Walking over to the Avatar, he handed her the glass of water which she reluctantly took and downed it quickly. Her hair was matted to her face and she felt embarrassed to look so improper to anyone looking like this. Noatak didn't seem to care in the slightest. "I was heading out for a walk." It occurred to him for a moment that she may doubt him. It was potentially possible he could be sneaking out to meet up with some undercover equalists or do something bad of the nature, giving her a bad feeling. To eradicate those thoughts, if she did even have them, he decided to offer. "If you can't sleep perhaps you need to relax your mind. Some fresh air may do you good."

The offer surprised her. The former Amon being nice to her? Or maybe it was just that cool collected side of him calculating her weakness and trying to make himself out to be the good guy only to deceive her. Korra couldn't be for certain and it was weighing down on her to decide what to do. She eventually caved in.

Trudging through the snow, Korra didn't seem bothered by the cold in the slightest. She was bundled in the same coat she had worn when she last visited the North and it sufficed just fine to her needs. She hummed leisurely while climbing up a hill for entertainment, Noatak following suit quietly as if enjoying his surroundings rather than paying any attention to her ahead. He did not see her as some kind of dog who needed to be watched and it was late enough at night that hardly anyone would be awake at this hour to recognize her. Feeling it safe enough to be out in the open, he kept his hands in his pockets and allowed the cold chill of the air to brisk past his face, flapping his slicked back hair softly in the wind. It was quiet out here, just how he liked it. The silence gave him peace and comfort and allowed him to think to himself and dwell on his life. What he had done in the past and what he would do for the future. It was in these moments that he felt he could redeem himself mentally, reconcile what he is and what he lives for.

Passing through town, they pass by multiple closed shops. Korra had not checked what time it was before they lift but could only assume it was AM. As they walked, Noatak stopped outside one of the stores which held a box filled with newspapers. Popping in a coin, it clicked to open and he pulled one out, skimming over the front cover. To his dismay, there was still chaos in the world even without his revolution ongoing anymore. What shocked him was the image displayed on the front.

It showed a picture of the building he recognized as the Metalbending Police Headquarters in Republic City, police tape lining around the whole place and a crowd of people with signs starting up a riot. The picture beside it showed an image of a woman in a hospital bed beaten badly across the face. A young boy stood beside her holding her hand whilst wiping tears from his eyes. Noatak began to skim through the article, his eyes bewildered by the statement of how the family was attacked in the middle of the night and the father was burned alive and eaten the day before while the next day an entire building of officers were massacred by a single individual who has yet to be confirmed. The face was never seen by anyone for there were no survivors by the time the masked figure escaped. Some woman had speculated she saw two figures escaping the scene rather than one but with lack of evidence it was hard to determine what really happened.

Korra came over once she realized he was not still walking behind her and strolled up; taking a look at the paper over his shoulder until he moved it outward for the both of them to read.

"This happened just yesterday?"

"And earlier today, it seems." Noatak heaved a sigh and folded up the paper, not really interested in reading what else the news had to offer. There was no way this was the work of one of his fellow followers when he was Amon. The first story spoke of a man burned alive, which meant it had to have been the work of a firebender. The second spoke of ice lining the walls and punctured inside the carcasses, possibly freezing their inner organs if the sharp impact of the ice blade hadn't killed them yet. Both stories related to the work of benders and he hoped Korra would not try to make up some ridiculous theory in her mind that he was behind this. Yet she did not say anything about it, simply showed a face of displeasure. He wondered if she felt at fault for this, for not being there to stop whoever had been massacring people in Republic City. Did that mean once she docked the ferry she would head there to investigate?

"Do you plan to get involved?" Noatak tucked the newspaper under his arm and continued their stroll. It was still quiet out even from their lack of conversation. He wondered how it was possible that he could hold a conversation with such a hot head like her. She was not so bad to be around when calm, but once that fire burst through her core in a passion to fight, her motivation was unstoppable. There were many good aspects about the Avatar but there were many flaws that followed. It was hard to outweigh which one held more in the spectrum.

Korra sulked, "I won't be able to get there for a few days. I want to put my trust in the police but it looks like they weren't as lucky." Her stomach churned at the thought of that man being burned to death, only to have his innards scooped out and eaten. What kind of a monster does that? It was unimaginable, almost more terrifying than the idea of Amon taking her bending away. By the report it was obvious the attacks were done by two different people. There was no way it could be a single person when she herself was the Avatar. Unless someone was trying to frame her, but even then it would be a worthless effort for those who knew and met Korra in person. It was uncertain as to what provoked these murders or what they were after. The family targeted didn't seem to have any ties with the police massacre, so it was hard to think that these two killers worked together. It simply dawned on her why these events happened back to back. Did this mean there would be more incidents she couldn't prevent? With Lin Beifong in the Earth Kingdom still, she could only imagine how the woman was feeling. Sure she was strong, but having so many of her men wiped out? It must have taken its toll heavily.

"Death is inevitable, you know." Noatak wasn't really sure if she was listening or if he was just talking to himself. He couldn't help but express his opinion on the matter, whether it be out of trying to comfort her or just being his usual stoic self always having a proper response. "It doesn't matter what we do, we all die eventually. Some people just decide to choose the time and place for others."

Korra looked up at him, rather surprised that he would say that type of analogy. "You think killing people is okay?"

He shook his head. "No, I was simply making a statement. Some people just happen to die sooner than they were meant to. It's just a form of mourning sooner than later. You are always to expect someone to die, whether you want them to or not. That is why it is pointless to fear death."

The rest of the walk back to the house was silent after that.

* * *

By the time the two got back to the house the noise of Tarlokk snoring could be faintly heard coming from upstairs. He must have kept his door open so the dim light in the hallway could lead him to the bathroom if he got up in the middle of the night. Noatak removed his shoes while Korra hung her coat on the hanger and wiped her boots on the animal pelt on the floor that made for a door mat. The walk helped ease her mind – more or less. Aside from what they read in the paper and the awkward silence that fell after, it proved to help her forget about her dream. That is until she took one glance at the couch and remembered all over again. '_Shit_.'

Noatak stepped forward and took one glance at her face to see her face smeared with disdain. "If it's that uncomfortable down here, you can use my room." The courtesy to the Avatar was almost revolting to him. This was the woman he was meant to destroy and yet here he is offering her a place to stay and now offering up his room too just so she'd be more comfortable. Perhaps it was the old Noatak, the child side of him that was surfacing, the child that used to be kind and loving to Tarlokk back in their younger days. It was his morals that kicked in, not his past ideals. That was the side of Amon he needed to let go off. It was not him, it was just a mask. The reminder of moving forward encouraged him that the offer would help appeal to his change.

"Since when are you being nice?"

"I'm being practical. You can't sleep down here and are probably already homesick. If sleeping in a bed will help ease your nerves and you refuse to use the third bedroom, then I insist."

Korra waited, trying to find any small screw up or lie in his words that she could use against him. Except there were none and he spoke with honesty and sincerity. The prospect of sleeping on a bed was much more alluring to her aching back but she also felt it rude that he was much older than her and this _is_ his home, he shouldn't have to be kicked out of his own room. It was just proper manors.

"You are a guest after all; it would be rude of me not to consider your comfort, regardless of who you are."

"Are we ever going to get past the whole stereotyping me because I'm the Avatar?"

"That is what you are, is it not?"

"I have a first name you know."

"Ah but using that would put us on first name basis. Not once since you have been here have you addressed me by my first name. Does this mean in your mind you still call me Amon?"

That question caught her off guard. Did what he say was true? Surely she said his name in front of Tarlokk before, but maybe he was right, maybe she hadn't addressed him by Noatak before. Was she ready to even take that leap? That meant both of them would have stepped into the boundaries of what, friends? Acquaintances? She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"No. I can call you by your first name if you want."

"It would seem the most appropriate considering I have abandoned that label."

Sighing, she ran a hand over her tangled hair in an attempt to fix it but gave up knowing she was going back to bed anyways. He was right. Noatak was not Amon anymore and he _hopefully_ never would be again. It was time to put her grudges aside and move on. If constructing a type of friendship would lead to his salvation and helping a recovering man from his crimes, so be it.

Turning on her heel, Korra made for the stairs. When she looked back Noatak was already sitting on the couch and beginning to remove his shirt in order to sleep, causing her to blush in embarrassment. She then noticed his bare back was broad and muscular, yes, but it bore violent burn marks that stretched around reaching to his ribs. This must have been what he sufferered in the boat explosion just as Tarlokk had injured his arm. Sorrow filled her core at how these two really had suffered in more ways than one. Not just from their past but from their scars, always being there as a reminder of their crimes and faults. A burn was not something that could easily be healed either. She could only be reminded of the paper and how the man was burned to death and then eaten. Korra was not close to Noatak, true, but the idea of that happening to him was gut wrenching and not something she wished upon anyone.

"Goodnight, Noatak. And thank you for the walk, I needed it." She forced a smile despite her emotions kicking in that made her want to apologize for bringing them to fleeing. If only she hadn't pushed Tarlokk past his breaking point, this may have never happened to the two of them. They may have been safer in jail, unharmed but rotting. It was hard to figure which was worse in their perspective. Loss of freedom with lack of harm brought, or karma burning them in that boat explosion for the sake of their freedom.

Noatak watched her go up the stairs from the corner of his eye, his lips curling into a genuine smile. "Goodnight, Korra."

And just like the dream, her name coming from his lips sounded like pure bliss to her ears.

* * *

AN:

Song is The Pitch by Oh, Sleeper. It seems to fit pretty well lyric wise, I'd think.

Also note that in the last chapter the dream Korra had was just a dream, it's not one of those future scenarios. We all know how scenarios come up in our heads sometimes unintentionally. So, just clarifying that. When you think about something before you go to bed it more or less on most occasions pops up in your dreams. And with the whole missing Mako, it was inevitable that the dating and Noatak merged into one full dream.


	8. Hey Mister

Flashing lights and loud sirens sounded. Riding on his motorcycle and kicking up dust in the tires, Mako was pursuing an individual on the run. The man was draped in a blue shirt with a collar that reached up to his cheek on either side. His slacks were a shade of deep gray and it was clear in Mako's line of vision that the man carried a weapon on his back. A weapon he was not using just yet.

Being a firebender had its advantages and with the heat waves rolling in from the outskirts of town it seemed to help intensify his flames as he shot full bursts at the fleeing man to prevent him from getting any farther. A man who could outrun a motorcycle was a sight to behold. Mako would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked that an average man could outrun him, even with the help of water bending and using the ice to slide across the dirt path. Even still, there was only so much water available that he used. If he didn't use it, then he was just averagely quick on his feet to avoid stands or anything getting in his path. At one point he took to the rooftops but the firebender was still doing a good job of keeping an eye on him. If there were any chances of cornering he would go for it but even still the man was tricky and weaseled his way out.

This mess was going on for about a half hour. Mako was growing tired of playing cat and mouse with this man and was quick to end it. With another burst of fire to propel his bike further, he steadily moved closer but was still tailgating the man.

Within seconds he'd be able to catch him, just a little closer –

_BAM._

Hurled off of his bike from an attack from the side, Mako rolled to the ground and skid to a stop while his bike continued to keep skidding until it hit the wall of a building. Too caught off guard, a hand gripped him and hoisted him up until he blinked enough to fathom what just happened.

Head still tilted slightly, in the corner of his eye Mako could see the waterbender looking at him with crossed arms and a sneering smirk of confidence.

'Wait…if he's right there…then who…?'

Mako drew his eye contact up to who held him in place with clenched firm fingers. What he got was not what he expected in the least.

"Finally we caught this guy." Kama stated and strolled up to Mako, gripping the bender by his thin black hair and yanking his hair back. "We've come a long way kid, so don't waste our time."

Mako wasn't quite sure what it is these two wanted but he wasn't going down without a fight, that's for sure. So what if he was younger? He's busted bad guys before and he'd sure as hell do it again. Or at least stall them long enough for back up to arrive.

"We're looking for someone…" The cloaked figure still holding him asked. The grip only tightened until Mako could feel the finger nails pinching into his flesh and making him wince.

"He's an older man. Dark hair, almost black. Blue eyes, he acts full of himself and confident in his abilities. Waterbender?" Kama turned to his companion just to clarify only to receive a nod. "Yeah, waterbender. He's been hiding for awhile now, plotting who knows what. He needs to be eradicated from existence."

Why did those characteristics sound familiar? Did he know anyone like that? Well, there wasn't many waterbenders that he knew of considering he lived in Republic City regardless of his current occupation in the Earth Kingdom. There were a few faces that came to mind when he went on that trip with Korra to the South but other than that, he didn't have much of any answers to give.  
"I don't know. It's too vague. A name might help."

"His name is classified. We don't need word getting out that we're looking for him. That'll only stir things up." Answered the cloaked figure. "We have already checked the database of Republic City and they have no records of him."

Mako's eyes widened. The waterbender must have been the man who massacred all those men at the Police Headquarters in Republic City, the one he heard reports on and in the news. It was the reason Chief Beifong had left to go investigate the situation personally. Mako was still more or less a rookie and was ordered to remain here until said otherwise or to notify her of the Avatars return. This man was capable of such a feat? He should have suspected as much since he was able to outrun him even on his motorcycle. But bending that strong and to be able to take on an entire task force of metalbenders? It was almost unreal. He began to doubt his abilities of making it through this alive. If they couldn't take him on then how could he? If only Korra was here or if he had some type of back up. He was resenting being too in over his head now.

Kama sensed the uneasiness in Mako's face and chuckled lightly, his grip never wavering. "Oh, I think he's seen a ghost. Have we met?"

"No," Mako spat out with what he could. At this angle it was hard to talk with his neck stretched back preventing that much air to circulate. "But I've read about you. You're the one who killed all those people in Republic City, didn't you?"

"Oh." Kama released him and stepped back. He was not shocked but rather pleased to have been made a speculation of and recognized even without a picture. This firebender was smart, even if he was just an amateur cop. "Quick wit." Waving his hands in a form of 'oopsie' he just shrugged. "Hey it's not like I really wanted to kill them. It was their arrogance that was their downfall. Besides, don't sign yourself up for a job if you can't handle it. That being said," Kama grabbed the boy from the cloaked figure and used his boot to kick Mako's chest sending him backwards. Once he hit the ground, Kama was on him as quick as the kick, his foot holding him down. "I expected some kind of fight out of you but it's nice to you aren't as stupid as the rest of them. Well, unless you prove me wrong in the next few seconds, so let's not try it."

"We can't give you a name but we can assume he was living in the North, being a waterbender. But he likes to travel, so he could be anywhere. This guy is very cautious, especially around my partner here, which is far more threatening than I am which should tell you a lot. I want access to your files of Ba Sing Sei, criminals, anyone suspicious or ever had anything against them. I'd prefer if you can narrow it down by the information I've given you."

Mako tried to wriggle out of the weight of the boot crushing weight but was only rewarded with even more pressure. "I don't have access to those kinds of files!" He blurted. He was running out of options and this was getting him nowhere in terms of progress. Where was the backup? Sure this was more of a deserted side of town but you'd think someone would report on two suspicious figures ruffling up a cop. "Look, I can try to help you as best as I can but you'll need to listen."

"I'm listening." Kama grit his teeth, patience almost wearing thin. If this kid was just going to try to stall then it was a waste of time to even interrogate him.

"You may have better luck if you check out the watertribes if you say he's a waterbender. Besides, the Avatar is up North right now, I bet you she could help. She's a good friend of mine, if you tell her I sent you-"

"We will not be having any affairs with the Avatar. That incompetent child cannot even begin to fathom what we are dealing with here."

"You can give her a chance-"

"No." The figure shook their head, pose still straight and never wavering. Their patience was unnerving to say the least. Resolute and full of fearsome aptitude. It sent chills down Mako's spine. "The Avatar may be a grand spectacle, but this is a matter not to be solved by the likes of her. I don't need unwanted meddling either. A war is coming and blood will be spilled, innocent and guilty. If you know what's good for you, you will not involve yourself nor will you involve your _stupendous_ companions. Is that clear?"

Mako gulped, only able to nod from lack of oxygen while Kama's foot sunk into his lungs deeper. "Y-Yes."

"Good." The figure shot their companion a glance and the waterbender let up, removing his foot. "Take care of him. We have places to be and we're running out of time. Each day he grows stronger." The figure turned on their heel and made for the opposite direction – towards the oasis that covered the landscape in dust and sand.

The wind kicked up beneath their feet. Just out of the corner of his eye, Mako sat up. He could see the wisp of brown hair escaping the inside of the hood from the cloaked mystery that was claimed to be more powerful than the waterbender in front of him. How could such a fearsome figure exist? Perhaps they were far more of a threat than the Equalist army. But there were only two of these guys, right? No, the person mentioned a war. There must be an army on their half, right?

"If what you say is true," he chimed in before they made their exit, "then how do you two expect to take on an army? Do you have your own? Who all is involved? Other criminals?" Maybe with more information he could give this to Beifong and they could start an investigation on these two in secrecy. Using an anonymous name might work. If they killed many people, they must have left survivors at some point too. He could be any person out of that percent, even if it was low.

"We don't need anyone else on our side." Kama smirked triumphantly, adjusting the weapon on his back to fit more comfortably for their departure. "The two of us is all we need, so don't underestimate our strength." He looked towards his comrade. "Right, Vinioz?"

"Yes." They spoke with ceremonious challenge. "And anyone who thinks otherwise will burn to ash. For when you cage the demon, sometimes it gets angry and wants revenge."

Vinioz faced Mako, face flushed with killing intent. Mako could only stare them both down, never once doubting the words even for a second. An aura like this, it was overwhelming. It was like facing two wild beasts zoning in on their prey to make dinner out of him. What he least expected was to see the figure remove their hood, and underneath it was not in the least bit what he expected regardless of the sharp overbearing ghastly presence and the impoverish impulse that edged him to flee while he still can. Underneath that dark hood held pure terror in the face of beauty. A woman, perhaps the same age if not older than the waterbender. Wavy dark brown hair that fell just below her chest, a mixture of reddish brown in her eyes, causing it to look more maroon than anything. Her smile revealed what looked to be sharp canine teeth almost reminding him of that creepy smile that that watertribe councilman used to use when he kept trying to persuade Korra to join his taskforce a year ago. Then it clicked in his mind. They couldn't possibly be referring to him before, could they?

Just as Vinioz grabbed him up off the ground and lifted him in the air up off his feet, Mako was quick to save himself. "Wait! I think I may know who you were talking about. You said he was an older watertribe man with dark hair, right? Was he suppose to be presumed dead by chance?"

Kama stepped forward with interest. So the little brat did have knowledge he was holding back, did he? "Yes, he was suppose to be. He made a run for it though. We've been trying to track down the jackass for awhile now but he's still in hiding. He's a very deadly man and he needs to be exterminated."

Now it all made sense to him. Tarlokk fit the criteria perfectly. The only thing that became an issue now is if what they said was true and he was getting stronger by the day, what did this mean for Korra? They were going to the North to go find Tarlokk's brother. Which meant...he could restore Tarlokk's bending! Or if he somehow convinced Korra to do it for him. This was bad news all in the making. "Please, let me come with you. I can take you to him. Remember how I told you Avatar Korra was in the North? She was accompanying him there. She could be in danger if he's really as fearsome as you say." There he goes again doubting her abilities. He should know better that Korra can handle herself but it was inevitable, he was just a protective person over her and wished for her safety. As reckless as a person as she was, could she manage against two highly skilled waterbenders? Bloodbenders no less.

"The Avatar is with him?" Kama was taken a bit back by that information. This was not something he expected in the least. Perhaps the man was plotting to bring her down without her knowledge of it. He was always a tricky man, just as he was in the past. "Does she know of what he's capable of?"

Mako nodded. "She does, but it was a risk she was willing to take on their travel." His gaze went solemn within seconds. He should have known better. He should have...

His self doubt was cut off when Vinioz set the teenager down onto his feet. She debated on whether this was a good idea or not. Perhaps if he betrayed them she could always just kill him.

"I will take you with as a guide. But we're leaving now. Time is of the essence and I don't have the patience for you to dilly dally with goodbyes. Send a postcard once we get there."

And with that, Mako joined the likes of two of the Nations most dangerous individuals.

* * *

AN:

So the cloaked figure is finally revealed at last! I have huge plans for our little duo here. The plot is rolling as I want it to but there will also be a bunch of surprises along the way. Ones you won't even see coming. ;D Also thank you to new followers.

Song is Hey Mister by Miss May I. Yes, the violence will be kicking up more and more soon.


	9. Cemeteries of London

A careful silence fell over Mako. The swaying of the ship caused a gut wrenching feeling and drew him close to vomit. It was not the boat ride itself that shot his nerves, it was his company. Never in his life did he think he would have to hold so much patience until now. Many a time he had to hold his tongue in fear of it being ripped out before an opinion slipped out that he would regret. While traveling with the duo, Mako had hoped to have learned more information about these two but was gravely mistaken. Vinioz purposely kept herself reserved and only spoke when felt necessary and Kama was notorious for doing most of the talking. It drove Mako into frustration trying to figure out the connection between the two and what it was they wanted with Tarlokk. The ex-politician was a nuisance in the past but the aspect of growing an army puzzled him. There was the Task Force he insisted Korra to join but beyond that he couldn't quiet imagine who would side with him after he was exposed for the bloodbender he is.

Mako conducted in eating as a past time but it was a fruitless effort. There was trying to socialize with the crew members but Kama made it blatantly clear they were not here to make friends, only to do business. He was a guide, not a social butterfly. He wouldn't have entirely minded it if it wasn't for the fact the two made for horrible company. They would talk to each other quietly and exchange a word here and there but that was it. This trip was so boring Mako didn't know what to do with himself. Eating and sleeping were his only true welcomed company on this voyage.

The stars said nothing to him even as he looked up and sought guidance. He was no Avatar, surely, but there were occasions where spirits reached out to others too besides the Avatar. Mako wished that was the case, but it was not. He was suffocating, drowning in his own subconscious minds for answers he did not receive, doubts that flooded his core of if Korra was alright or not.

"It won't be long now. With the pace we are going, we should arrive sooner than expected. Not tonight, of course. That would be wishful thinking."

Mako glanced up from the starboard to see Vinioz standing beside him, arms crossed and overlooking the vast sea. Her hood remained covering her eyes and for just a moment, the boy wondered if she was deep in thought just as he was. Her emotions were too hard to tell and he sought any type of refuge from eyes he could not see. Any glimmer of hope that Korra would make it out alive, that he would make it out alive.

"Your lack of faith is to be expected. Given your situation I can't guarantee anyone's safety – if that is what you are most concerned about?"

In Mako's experience, older folk were usually far more intelligent but often mislead and incautious. In this case, Vinioz was neither. While she spoke with ease and did not seem to regret any words ever spoken, she also did not seem like an incautious person, but this statement worried him in that spectrum. Should this make him fret all the more?

"I'm worried about Korra…I mean, the Avatar." He was quick to correct himself, figuring the woman did not know her by first name.

"You are worried for yourself as well. Or am I wrong?"

The accusation was not in the least bit incorrect. In fact, it was right on the nail. It was not something he expected to hear in the slightest though. "I am." Once more he overlooked the sea, just as Vinioz did. Perhaps both being firebenders they did not feel the natural pull to the water as did waterbenders, but it was a sight to behold nevertheless. It was open, empty, and vast. Just like ones subconscious mind while dwelling on things.

"Is it obvious?" He chuckled lightly, a gloved hand running through his hair as he leaned over the railing. "I can't help it. I know nothing about you two. All I know is that waterbender friend of yours is the one who killed all those metalbenders in Republic City. How am I not supposed to be on guard?" This felt odd. Telling his feelings to someone like her who he knew nothing about, it was insane, preposterous even.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kama is the least of your worries. He is a good friend of mine but he will not take action unless he is willing to deal with the consequences. He's not nearly as scary as people make him out to be." She smiled half-heartedly. "The only reason he killed those men is because they would not listen to reason. If they would have stood down, no violence would have befallen them. While he enjoys the feeling of killing, killing in itself is not a very welcome feeling to him. Nor is it to anyone regardless of what they may say. It may be a sport to some, but their actions will always weigh heavily on them as a reminder of the sins committed."

"Killing is never okay no matter what the circumstances. There's always a second chance." Mako tried to reason. If Vinioz saw from his perspective perhaps he could stop all this madness. "You can't just kill because you're provoked, it doesn't work like that."

"I don't expect a boy like you to understand. I know that's not saying much since I'm little below ten years older than you but in my life I had to grow up early to adapt. Whether you choose to agree or disagree with Kama and mines methods doesn't matter. We have our reasons and we take responsibility for our actions, as should you and as should the Avatar. If you don't like the outcome, mold it into something else. Do not just sit around and expect it to spontaneously change for your benefit."

He wanted to ask more on it but thought better of it and kept his thoughts to himself. Vinioz shifted lightly and turned her back on the railing, her eyes casting over to where Kama was on the opposite end of the boat sharpening the blade of his scythe no longer slung to his back. The sound was distasteful.

Vinioz expressed interest and encouragement to think about what she said, leaving Mako's side to accompany her teammate in preparations upon arrival.

* * *

There had been times when Tarlokk wished had had never been born. There had been times when he rejoiced in such superb power wielded to him. In a blind state of corruption, many a thing fell upon him. He hesitated. _Once. Twice. Maybe a third_. He couldn't quiet remember. His mind told him lies and secrets, gave him promises not meant to be kept. He constantly found himself in eternal conflict, encasing him in a web of lies and mockery. Shouting at him, telling him he is nothing but a slimy, grotesque maggot, meant to grovel at the feet of others. _Without power, you are nothing._ He will square his shoulders at night just before bed, take a deep breath, and assure himself things happen for a reason.

He sucks in all resonance, embedded by death to befall of him, surely. He wishes for this many a time, yet he always finds himself alive. It is inevitable, this curse. It is but a fraction in his life, meant to be dispelled into the past where it will forever stay and never surface. Wishing for some type of retribution, he knows it will never come unless he goes after it. For too long he has been exposed to such negativity and revenge. To look past is to forget, but to move forward is to remember and learn from. He cannot move past what haunts him most. Yakone will provoke, even in death. He will threaten, he will downcast; he is a monster.

Tarlokk can not rationalize even if he tries. He is branded by what he was born to do, even in rebellion. He knows too his brother is haunted by this same fate, but he also knows Noatak was always much stronger than him. Not pure, no, but stronger. More adaptable to overcoming and pursuing of goals.

A paragon is what he had hoped to become, a symbol of justice and peace. It was vague, the goal. It was reachable.

_I must obtain it_.

Optimism would stain his face each day. It would plague him and fester in his core, rippling and tearing like a beast. Tarlokk is a feral monster, and he knows this. He does not wish to be but he cannot help it. He basks in the glory of fame and accomplishments. Perhaps it will distract him enough for him to forget of his true power. The power forbidden by law.

He lays awake in bed, slumped up against the headboard of his old bed, memories flooding into his brain of the old days, the days when his innocence was tarnished by the very creator of this household. Even in death the man is dissatisfying and his name leaves a bitter taste in Tarlokk's mouth and thoughts. If only he could forget the suffering, _if only_…

This being here…It was insignificant. There was no real purpose of their visit. They had accomplished what they sought out to do, and now they waited and the wait itself was what set Tarlokk's mind into a setting of remembrance, memories and experiences he wished he never had to grow up with. It makes him wonder if Noatak feels equally as guilty about the punishments he has come to bare, the burdens he holds on his back.

Laughter resounds and he knows it must be the same. To let go so easily of an icon he held for so long, Tarlokk wonders how his brother is strong enough to move past it and continue life with no remorse. It all seems like some kind of sick joke, really. A fairy tale about monsters and the hero, and here they are, two monsters sleeping in the same vicinity with that same hero. It's almost humiliating if not a bitter outcome. Showing such hospitality to none other than the one who had tarnished both their chances of redeeming themselves was a mockery and blow to his pride. How had he shown such kindness to Korra earlier?

He almost pities her, really. If only she had known the true power they held, the true potential of his bloodbending grip. No…She had only received a glimpse of it and that was only out of panic. She has yet to ever encounter his strength when angry. All too soon, he thought, it was useless nevertheless. He no longer had his bending, nor did he hold any hate for the Avatar, and that is what he hated most about himself. He hated that he couldn't hate her or what she stood for. He hated how he could not hate Noatak for saving him when all he wanted to do was just _die_. Most of all, he hated himself. Hated himself because he failed at becoming what it is he wished to be. His rebellion to their father failed, his attempt at ending their wretched bloodline failed, and now here he slept, in his old bed that mocked him each second he lay here.

"What a mess I am…" He scoffed, rolling his wrist around. Oh how much he just wanted to punch something, to scream his plight up at the moon and wish that he could start over, but it was all too late for that. This now, was not a second chance. It was a mere continuation and he knew that. Tarlokk wondered if things would ever get better. Being reunited with Noatak, he wondered if the two of them was all they needed to move forward. Remain here or somewhere else, grow old and die of old age. Living a lie was not worthwhile, but it was manageable. It kept him out of the light even if that is where he wished deeply to be. He loathed darkness so much. It swallowed him whole and spat him into an abyss with no means of escape. He bred forth more darkness by self-loathing and wallowing away and pity.

Tarlokk sits up, gazing down at his open palm. The light from the hallway vaguely ensues the room and lights a streak on the hardwood floor, illuminating a ghastly aura that he cannot shake. It is his own shadow that looks up at him from below, always connected by the feet, forever following him.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to fix any of this…Or if I do at all…What's done is done." He said. His feet did not seem bothered by the cold chill sent through his body at the touch of the boards beneath his feet, even as he stands. He seeks clarity and solitude and his subconscious cannot provide this. So, he begins to pace – to meditate and keep an open mind. If only he allows the spirits to come to him, accept their offerings, maybe then will he find true peace within himself.

But they never came. For the first time since he was a child, the man weeps silently to himself.

* * *

AN:

Believe it or not, this was actually not meant to be Chapter 9. I had Chapter 9 already written up but when I put it on my flashdrive and tried uploading it on a different computer, the file would not work. So, this is basically a filler, sorry to disappoint. D: The next chapters will start to go more into the beginning of Amorra.

This chapter was fun to write (even if it was kind of short) because I really wanted to get into the mind of Tarlokk, he's just a very interesting character to me. I was going to write about Noatak's mental state, but he's much more reserved than his brother so it may be a little more difficult. Perhaps in the future I will.

Also, sorry for posting this so late. It snowed really bad here the past couple days and I had no way to get to a laptop, so apologies. Hopefully 10 and 11 will be up soon.

Song is Cemeteries of London by Coldplay.


	10. Twist

When morning came Korra couldn't complain. Sleeping in a bed allowed her to be versatile opposed to the couch where she couldn't spread out as much. As she woke and stretched, it took her a moment to compose herself properly. She had been snuggled up closely in the warm blankets filled with the scent of fresh fallen snow and faint pepper and herbs. Yes, the smell was hypnotic and reminded her of her days as a child, her first time bending ice in the snow of the Southern Water Tribe. It vaguely reminded her of her uncle Chief Unulaq too. The smell was not exact but held some of the same ingredients to concoct such an aroma. It then dawned on her just who this scent belonged to that she was relishing over. Now it came back that this was _his _room and _his_ bed. Amon's. Or Noatak, she corrected. Korra had been so tired last night that she made it to the bed in the dark and proceeded to crash into a slumber. Now that it was morning she could see the details that proved to her this was not her room back home in the South, nor the one at Air Temple Island or in the Earth Kingdom.

Before Korra had a chance to fully examine the room and all its spectacles, a knock came from the already cracked open door.

"Noatak?" Tarlokk was not who she was expecting and was not who she wanted to see coming into the room dismissing a lack of response given. She figured Noatak wouldn't have cared for his own brother to barge in his room, but seeing as she was not him, this was against her privacy.

"Korra?" His eyes held shock in them and it was then that she noticed why his face turned a bright streak of red. Not only was she in his brothers room, but her hair had been pulled out of her bands causing her dark brown waves to fall over her shoulders. Her eyes were hazy and half-lidded from just waking up, and to him she just looked so _vulnerable. _

"This is not what you think," Korra began to protest, struggling for dignity while her stomach launched a newly tumbling routine of embarrassment. Low and behold this must have been the most awkward moment she has had since her mockery at that Equalist rally when exposing Noatak to his followers only to not be believed. "Tarlokk..." She tried reaching out to some part of him that would rationalize and understand that this is just a misunderstanding he walked in on. That flushed face of his was not helping in the slightest.

"I don't even want to know." Before she could say anything more he was quick to retreat the room and close the door behind him. Tarlokk could only stand on the other side of the door flustered trying to make sense of what he just saw. His face was still streaked with heat and he needed to recompose himself. Once shoving the incident to the back of his mind, he went to go find his brother.

Downstairs Korra could hear the two brothers submerged in conversation, fragments she caught was the topic of hunting down wild boar-cougars and how stealthy they could be when hunted at night. It was helpful to know Tarlokk was conversing in a subject with his brother on something else instead of asking why Korra was in Noatak's bedroom sleeping. The situation itself was not in the least bit awkward, it was the insinuation behind it that made it all the worse.

Once dressed, Korra peered down the stairs to see both mens fee standing in the kitchen. Figuring it was appropriate to come down without interrupting, she saw the two sitting in the same chairs as yesterday and talking over cups of tea. Noatak was first to hear her presence and turned his head to see her bundled up coat and all.

"Good morning, Korra." He was quick to say her name before his habit of calling her the Avatar surfaced first. For once they were on good terms and getting along. Pissing her off with a small error would not be a good direction to go first thing in the morning, even if he had pride in his abilities to be capable of handling that flare of hers. "Are you heading out?" Noatak gestured at the boots she was already pulling up onto her feet.

After both shoes were on, she stood with her hands on either hip as if to brace herself proudly against the cold tundra she was about to expose herself to. "Tarlokk and I agreed we'd take care of our food expenses so I'm going out to go get breakfast."

Tarlokk once again for the second time this morning felt flustered for not remembering the agreement. Downing the drink that his brother poured him, he awkwardly set it down and now felt rude for accepting something of his brothers when he told him he would handle the weight of his stomach. He took note to remember to pay Noatak back for the beverage later on.

"If you go outside you are likely to attract attention from the villagers. And if one of us goes with you it will draw attention to us as well but you need guidance of how to get around."

Korra merely shrugged her shoulders not really caring to be detected in all honesty. "It's not a big deal. I'll keep my hood on and even if I do, we won't be here for very long so they don't have much of a reason to spread the word."

"I think you're misinterpreting what my brother means," Noatak stood. "If you attract attention the villagers are going to question why you are here and why you are not dealing with the situation in Republic City. It will cause a scene that none of us want."

"Well if that happens I'll tell them the truth. Besides, it's not like I can just hop on the ferry and leave if they wanted. They have to wait just like I do."

Just before Tarlokk could throw in his two cents Korra was already out the door and walking towards town.

The sun hung high in the sky which was clear aside from the falling snow. The land was froth with empty landscape aside from the speck of the village in the distance. Judging from last nights walk it should take her about twenty minutes to get there. The rumbling of her stomach spoke against her better judgement and urged her to quicken the pace though, so Korra propelled herself forward waterbending the snow until she was just outside the town now bustling with more people compared to the empty atmosphere of last nights trek. Just as in the South, people casually walked around with no need of real transportation unless leaving in which they would use a snow mobile. The streets lined with homes and buildings, some selling merchandise in booths.

Walking nonchalantly Korra observed each building trying to find something that sounded appetizing to her tastes. It was then that she saw caught something in the corner of her eye while looking through a window. Sitting at a booth was a man muttering to himself with ink to his side and a pen in his hand, writing in a book that contained pictures and notes below them. Once he finished writing he lifted his drink and took a sip from it. This scene would have not bothered nor caught her attention in the slightest if it had not been what that book contained. It was the picture in the book closest to the window that she could faintly make out the words if squinting. The words read as follows:

'_**Cloaked figure firebends man alive, eating his insides. Estimate 5'3, 103lbs**_

_**Suspcion linked to Vinioz. 1/5 - Potential murderer of Ryuni Family.**_

_**Address probable further investigation**_'

Intrigued as she was, Korra was still hungry. It was convenient this man was eating in a restaurant otherwise she would have had to put her interests aside and get food first, only to potentially come back and see that he was gone. This was her chance to get a lead on the violence happening in Republic City. Casually the Avatar walked into the place, careful to keep her hood low enough that her face was unseen. It wasn't unnatural either. With so much snow raining down, most people kept some type of cover for their head to keep it warm.

Once she received her plate of food, she made her way around the tables until spotting the man and trying to put on her best attitude to woe him into spilling the beans.

"Hey there. I saw you sitting alone here and thought you might like some company. May I sit?"

The man rose his head at the sound of her voice, deep blue eyes peering up at her through the waves of his black hair that tousled around his face. At first his eyes narrow in fear it may be someone trying to mess with him as a joke, but then his hard exterior lessons to a smile and he gestures at the seat across from him. When he smiles it is clear to see he has dimples which compliments his complexion. "Yes, by all means have a seat."

His voice is calming but deep, similar to Noatak's but not quite the same pitch. It reminded her of an old sentry who was assigned to her years ago. He sounds proper for an older man and he seems to fit his age well with manors and composure. The man is not burly nor is he scrawny, just average fit. Korra could only wonder how old he was based on the whiskers on his jaw from shaving and not only that, but his attitude briefly reminded her of a type of mentor, much like Tenzin; warm and calm demeanor.

The raven haired man stood and offered out his hand to shake. "A pleasure to meet you...?"

Oh, right. For a moment she forgot she was still laying low. Should she make her presence known? What harm could it do besides pissing off Tarlokk anyways. It was common courtesy and if she was going to be asking this man any questions about that book of his then he may be more persuaded to show it to the Avatar.

"My name is Korra, nice to meet you." Taking his hand and shaking it Korra noted he had a very firm grip and calloused hands. He must have either have been a working man.

"Avatar Korra?" His brows rose in surprise and smiled again.

She nodded. Surprised as he was, this was pleasing information.

"The Avatar herself approaches me of her own free will. I must be an appeasing man to have caught your attention." He chuckled sheepishly. Unlike other people, he did not make a big deal over her title and it was nice for once to be known but not _overly_ appreciated.

"And you?"

"Me?" He held a hand to his chest almost baffled by her words which caught her in a smile to see him so boisterous. "My name is Shoichi. Just a measly Water Tribe man. So," Shoichi leaned in and crossed his arms over the table in front of him. "What can I do for you ma'am? Just conversation or did I catch your eye for a reason?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I couldn't help but notice you when I was passing by. Are you an Officer by chance?"

That wasn't a question Shoichi was expecting. Of all things, that was not something he guessed someone would ever ask him. The Avatar truly was a peculiar girl with the mind of a child yearning for fresh knowledge. It was an aspect he respected in people.

"Do I look like one?" Adjusting the red headband on his forehead Shoichi scratched his forehead underneath and Korra wondered in that moment why he wore such a color if he was Water Tribe. Most men born in either poles would wear either blue, white or black. Perhaps it was symbolic of something. "I may have the wit of one I suppose but I'm sorry to disappoint. Were you looking for one?"

"Oh! I just thought from your book-"

He looked down at it and realized how Korra had jumped to such conclusions. Now it made much more sense and he couldn't help but be amused by her assumptions.

"Oh, this thing." Picking it up, Shoichi's fingers skimmed the tail. "I'm not a cop, no, but I do like to keep notes. I guess I'm just a curious man who likes to solve puzzles."

Korra took a bit of her food eyeing the item curiously. This place wasn't crowded which was nice. But it did remind her of having outings with her friends back home after their pro-bending matches. She was suddenly being hit with a wave of reminiscing and she wondered how everyone was holding up. Damn, how she missed them.

Shoichi could see the distinct look of deep thought and wondered if he said the wrong thing or mentioned a trigger word. Not once had he ever come across Avatar Korra, he wondered if he ought to be careful with what he says.

"Was there something in here you were interested in?" He asked and waded it in front of her to snap her back into reality.

"That...picture," Korra took the offered book, setting it down and finding the location only to point at the picture she saw in the window. "I heard news about those two attacks on Republic City. It looks like you have more info on the person than the news is releasing. But you're here, not there. And you couldn't have traveled here in two days."

"Ah yes, that." Shoichi was much more intrigued to talk than before, talking as though he was an expect lawyer giving a speech to persuade the judge and jury. "While I may not be a cop, I've had my run ins with criminals before and I get inside sources from different places. I like to keep tabs on them for personal reasons. Why does this one specifically interest you?"

He was digging into her head and she knew it all too well. It was the same thing Beifong used to do to her to pry out information and she was reluctant to answer to get the interrogation over with. Best to be truthful about it just like back then.

"I guess it's because I know little about the situation and anything on them will help. If I plan to take action, I need to be prepared for whatever they throw at me."

This wasn't like Korra at all. She was brash and headstrong. Since when did she calculate and plan? Maybe being around Tarlokk began to rub off on her from that political side of his.

"Wise decision." Shoichi smiles. "To be honest, if my hunches are right, then that person is not real person. You've heard about the cannibalism in the papers, yes?"

"Yes."

"A long time ago I was once acquainted with one though this was before they turned into what they are today. In that day and age she was a mere child. Her name was Vinioz. Growing up she was a very secluded child, filled with lots of hate and revenge for those who made her into what she is. The cannibalism aspect is not her choice, or it didn't use to be. Now, I can't be certain."

"You said before that _'that person is no real person.'_ Then what _is_ she exactly?"

Before Shoichi can answer, they are interrupted by a cough that draws their attention. 'Why the hell is _he_ here?'

"Korra, I wondered where you ran off to." Tarlokk looked to Shoichi and furrowed his brow unintentionally. It was only because he was irritated with Korra but his displeasure was shown. "Making friends I see?"

"Oh hey _Wako._" She extended the name just in to tick him off. It was her way of getting revenge since he rudely interrupted them when it was something she found important. It was obvious Tarlokk wasn't very thrilled with the nickname even still.

"Suwako, if you'd please. That little nickname of yours is getting old."

"Suwako? Nice to meet you." Shoichi stood to shake Tarlokk's hand whom was hesitant to return at first but then caved in figuring manors would get him farther and not cause any suspicion. "The Avatar and I were just chatting. Feel free to join us if you would like."

"That won't be necessary, but thank you anyway." Tarlokk declined the offer with as much kindness as his voice could muster despite how he was feeling. He should have known better than to have let Korra run off alone and here she was already talking to strangers. Not everyone in the Northern Watertribe were as kind as they made themselves out to be, much like Yakone. Soon word may spread that she was in town and people may question where she was staying. Best to cut their conversation short while he could. "Korra, if you'd be so kind as to come with me, we have things to do."

It dawned on Korra how long Tarlokk had been here or if he was even listening in in on their conversation. Looking down at the book there was a possibility the bloodbending brothers may be in it too, if Shoichi hadn't already met the two. Maybe they'd be lucky enough to escape any recognition. If Shoichi read the papers it may have meant he saw Tarlokk in it at some point back when he was still a councilman representing the Northern Water Tribe or his kidnapping of her, or even the exposed illegal bloodbending. Staying here for too long could be dangerous.

Not very happy about it but still obliging to his request, Korra stood and picked up her now empty plate, the other closing and handing the book back over careful not to drop it. "Sorry to have to cut this short but it seems I'm needed. Hopefully we can talk again sometime?" Her voice held hope, if she was going to be here a couple days it would be nice to talk to someone who didn't piss her off or make her feel awkward. It's not that she hated the brothers but they didn't necessarily have anything in common to talk about. Tarlokk was all about politics and Noatak...well...there just wasn't much to talk about with him either. She was surprised they even managed to hold a civilized conversation last night to begin with considering their past. He was a lot more accepting her of being around than she would have thought.

"Yes of course. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance. Perhaps another time then."

For some reason Shoichi had a feeling this would not be the last time they would meet, and next time the circumstances would be on his terms.

* * *

AN:

I got nothing for a song so I went with Twist by Korn. I don't even know.


	11. Lights We Burn

As they walked through town, Korra kept her hood up and her face low. The lack of conversation didn't really bother her but she still wasn't given a reason as to why they needed to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Finding Noatak." Tarlokk answered bleakly. "I'm going to get us some supplies. There's suppose to be a bad storm tonight and we need to stock up. He will escort you back to the house while I grab the necessities." Glancing down at her, he then raised a brow. "Although I suppose my brothers presence doesn't concern you anymore." The bluntness of his statement wasn't intended to be hidden. He wanted to clear the atmosphere between them and make sure there were no secrets being exchanged behind his back. Tarlokk knew his brother was one to lie in the past but from Korra, she seemed much more open and well, bad about keeping her mouth shut given her personality. One could only imagine how badly interrogation on her end would play out.

Korra stopped dead in her tracks to shoot him a warning glare. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You _did_ sleep in his room even after you clearly expressed your disinterest in sleeping in the other two rooms. I find that a little off for you, Korra. Have you changed your opinion on Amon so suddenly? Or are you just desperate?"

"Noatak is not Amon!" She protested now flaring with anger. What was he insinuating? If he had something to say then he ought to say it and stop beating around the bush. "Look, I had a nightmare. And the couch was not helping, alright?"

"So you slept in his room." He inquired flatly.

"He offered it, so it's not like I kicked him out. We just changed sleeping arrangements, that's it."

Now Noatak's scent on the blankets were coming back to her. That intoxicating musk of his. Damn him for smelling so good and flaring her sense. "Why does it matter?" Anything to get that thought out of her brain. If that required hammering down on Tarlokk, so be it. But she didn't need to be daydreaming about a man she didn't even like. Pestering would be sure to get her mind off the man who was starting to cloud her judgement with images of what it smelled like up and close rather than on objects.

"Well, Korra," he stressed her name, hearing the reluctant curiosity in her voice, but it was still annoying to have to be stuck on this conversation. He wanted answers yes, but he didn't want to look and sound like a creep by implying what it looked like from his point of view. "Being an adult, one can only assume. One female alone in a house with two older men? How am I supposed to look at that?"

Or was he wrong? What ever happened to that firebender boy just before they left? He seemed pretty protective over her - just like a loyal lap dog.

"Are you-" Korra was having trouble spitting out the words. As if being caught in his bedroom was one thing, this went to an entirely different level of embarrassment, awkwardness, and stomach aches. She was frustrated now and it showed in her voice. She considered her words carefully but none of the options would have came out right. "You think that your brother and I...?" Leaving the sentence open to let him fill in the blanks so she wasn't entirely mistaken.

Tarlokk nodded. "I can only imagine how your little boy-toy back at home would feel about this scandal of yours. Though I never took my brother for much of a cougar..."

'Scandal? Oh, now he crossed the line.'

"Look, _pal_," she poked his chest hard enough to bruise and he almost wondered if there was a bit of firebending used behind the contact to apply more sting to the contact. "Noatak and I are nothing, got it? And Mako is not my boy-toy either. Besides, I could care less what he thinks anymore. We're broken up and it's going to stay that way."

"Oh really?" Now was the time to keep pushing the buttons. It's not like he had much to lose anyways. "Because he made front page in the newspaper this morning. But I guess that doesn't matter to you at all, does it?"

"What...?" The shock was evident and the atmosphere changed instantly. Did Mako make a huge bust or something of the sort? It had to be something big otherwise there was no way he would make the header. How did Tarlokk see the paper before she did? She was cursing herself inwardly for being so distracted by food and talking to Shoichi that she didn't even look at the news this morning.

"Your firebender friend was last seen being kicked around by a couple of suspicious people. Some merchant saw a man dragging him off into the desert with them by force. Cops are saying it was a kidnapping. The merchant said the man had black hair. People are linking this to the same guy who massacred the metalbending police. Whatever the reason, the council is finally taking action and putting a hunt after them. They think the murder and kidnapping is some sort of sign or calling card. People around here are whispering and thinking the killer is calling you out on purpose, they want to draw you out."

How could she have let this happen? If only she had known sooner. This was just awful timing. Why did the ferry have to take a couple days to dock? She needed to dock as soon as possible. What if Mako had already been killed? What if it was true and the killers were planning something big? There was no time to waste. Korra felt utterly helpless. She needed to think positive, hope that Mako wouldn't cave in so easily. He would put up a fight knowing him. And if the killers did want to get to her, they wouldn't kill him, they'd only use him for information or as bait. What was she to do? Just have faith and hope things would improve? It was not in Korra's nature to sit back idly and let corruption befall the world without so much as a fight. Right now, she needed to have faith in her friend.

Before she had time to get any further details, Tarlokk spotted Noatak up ahead with a bag slung over his shoulder and a scarf wrapped around his neck, covering his face up to his nose. This must be his idea of a disguise. Or he was just cold. Approaching them, Noatak sensed the tension between the two and saw a less than happy Korra standing beside his brother. "Should I even ask?"

"I don't think it would change matters. There's nothing to be done. Unless you can think of some way of rescuing her little firebending friend or solving this murder problem in Republic City, I would drop the subject." Tarlokk spat rather bitterly. It's not that he didn't care, it was more on the lines of the remembrance of how much trouble that boy was when he was trying to woo Korra to join his taskforce back in the day. Mako acted far too out of character, even for a boy who didn't get the picture that Korra was no longer with him. By all means, he was _not_ jealous. It was his sense of justice that overrode his opinion and it was unfair to Korra.

Noatak nodded, needing to hear no more. He had already read the paper this morning far before the other two even got into town considering he was an early riser. Old habits died hard. "Are you going to get the supplies then?"

"Yes, I was just about to do that. I may take a bit but don't worry, I'll be sure to return before the blizzard hits. The last thing I need is to have to ask for hospitality from one of the villagers until the storm passes." Just the idea of it gave him a headache.

Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, Noatak prayed for patience to handle whatever was going to be thrown at him on his walk back with the Avatar. Tarlokk simply gave a curt nod to his leave and then it was just the two of them. It wouldn't have bothered the man in the slightest if it wasn't for the negative energy Korra was feeding off from whatever depressing mood she found herself in, or Tarlokk put her in?

"Did you find something to eat?" He asked with calm. If she was going to react badly he wasn't planning on instigating.

"Yeah..." Korra seemed rather solemn and Noatak wasn't sure if she was just uncomfortable freely speaking around him or if there was a lot on her mind. Nevertheless he told himself he would let her open up to him, giving her free reign of speech once she felt ready to give him the full details of her sudden mood this afternoon.

"I met a guy in town who was pretty nice too. He seemed to know information on the cannibal from the papers. I didn't get out as much out of him as I wanted thanks to Tarlokk pulling me out of the conversation though. Any source of intel would help right about now. I'm seriously having a hard time wrapping my head around all these things that keep happening in the past three days..."

"I'm not surprised to see the stout Avatar managing to get information from cops. With your title I can only imagine they handed it out willingly." While his last job as Amon required a lot of undercover work and digging around for information.

"That's the thing though." Korra pointed out. "He wasn't a cop. And if he's here and not there, how did he know more than the papers were letting off? I don't suspect him or anything, but..."

"But?"

"But I feel like he wasn't telling me everything!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I guess he has reasons for not saying everything, maybe out of fear? Who knows. I just think that he's my best chance of getting this case solved right now."

"Even if he did give you all the information you need, what then? Do you plan on running head first without a plan?" The picture of that didn't surprise him. In his Amon days he calculated the enemy and he knew of her tactics, he had to if he wanted to undermine her and get the upper hand. But that was over a year ago and he was not the same. Whether he decided to help her was still up for debate.

"I'm going to have to think of a plan...If I just take action and use raw power it won't get me very far and it will just get people hurt."

To be blatantly honest, Noatak was surprised by this Korra. Maybe he was wrong about her in the past, or maybe she just had some growing up to do. Either way, she had a point. If what the papers said was true, her firebending friend, boyfriend? - The last encounter when knocked out of that window the boy was holding her so he assumed boyfriend - would be in more of a mess than he thought. The problem was he had no idea where the duo would have taken the boy.

Once back at the house, Korra removed and hung up her coat while Noatak did the same for his scarf. Taking a seat on the couch, the blankets and sheets were already folded up and neatly set aside to be used for later. The house wasn't too chilly but it wasn't warm either.

Going back outside to the shed just around the back, Noatak filled a bucket with already chopped dry wood which he brought back inside to use to make a fire. Once that was done and the flames sparked and engulfed, he took a seat on the opposite side of her and let himself relax, just watching the flickering of sparks and smoke build up.

In this moment Korra now recalled the moment before she went to bed when she caught a glimpse of his bare back and the burn mark. It was saddening to think of. How Noatak had endured such an explosion like that and survived. Even if he was Amon, she didn't wish anything like that upon anyone. Bringing justice was one thing, but killing was entirely different. The past Avatars may have, but not her. Neither did Aang, which gave her a pang of relief to know she wasn't the only one.

"Tarlokk showed me the injury to his arm. I haven't tried, but I could try using waterbending to mend what I can..."

"Thank you, but no thank you. Waterbending really only helps when it's a fresh wound, not after a year of healing. Unless you have some type of magic spirit healing abilities, I will have to decline."

Korra pouted sourly over the fact she just wanted to help and couldn't even do that.

Fetching two glasses from the cupboard, Noatak warmed up some tea and poured some for the both of them. He had already shared one of his packets with Tarlokk this morning so he didn't mind sharing one with Korra. Paybacks were not necessary. Once taking the cup from him, he faced her.

"About that man you met earlier. What did he say?"

"Oh! Right." Now she was trying to recollect all the data from breakfast and after Tarlokk intruded. It was the more finer details she was worried about. "He said that he believes the cannibal killer who murdered the husband of the Ryuni family is a girl named Vinioz. Said he knew her a long time ago when she was just a girl but didn't specify how many years, so I don't know how old that would make her now. He said she doesn't eat the body parts on purpose either."

"For an average person, I would think the aspect of the spectrum points to no in terms of raw carnage, but one who eats of their own free will who doesn't like it? I find that odd. Are you sure someone isn't behind it, telling the girl what to do?"

"No, that's all he said. He did say she's not really considered a person though...I don't really know what that means."

Rubbing his chin, Noatak sighed softly. "Well, let's assume it is her then. Could she be indoctrinated?" There was the possibility of being controlled if it wasn't of her own free will. Any other ideas were hard to come by. Another option could be that maybe the body parts weren't devoured but being taken. The news reports had interviewed the woman who's husband was murdered, but the article clearly stated that the incident happened at night when the family was in bed. No indication that a light was turned on. Perhaps it was just too dark and the woman missed the finer details.

"Maybe. What about the killer of the metalbending police? I didn't ask Shoichi about the killer, maybe he knows something on that guy too."

"Shoichi?" That name seemed to ring a bell somehow. In fact, if he recalls there may have been a story behind him that he read about long ago. Not that he has it here. Most all his collections were stored in his previous Equalist base long gone by now likely. It wouldn't be surprising if the former followers revolted to know their leader was a fake and burned the place down. The thought wasn't very welcome, but it was an expected outcome in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, that's the guys name. He had this book with pictures of criminals and notes under them. It's like he's an undercover cop but not, it makes no sense to me really." Korra gulped down her drink. It was very warm so it took her slower than usual to finish.

"Strange..." Noatak tapped his chin in dismay. That was unusual by all means. It sounded like trouble to him. If this guy was keeping tabs on people for his own profit, it led him to wonder if he was doing it for a reason. But what was the motive behind it?

"Anyways...I'm mostly worried about Mako too. I mean, there hasn't been any news today or yesterday about the cannibal. Only about the police massacre in Republic City yesterday and Mako's kidnapping earlier this morning. Well, at least that's what I figure. I didn't read the paper myself but if there was anything else I assume Tarlokk would have told me."

Noatak shook his head and took her empty drink from her, taking both their glasses to the kitchen while he talked. "No cannibal, only the kidnapping. But what of this black haired man that carried him off into the desert? People are saying he's the one who killed all those men all by himself. There was the possible accomplice, but even that is sketchy on proof. While it is in my view that whoever kidnapped him did it for a reason and is probably keeping him alive, there is the off chance he could be dead if your friend didn't give him what he wanted."

"And what do you think it is he wants?"

Once the dishes were cleaned, Noatak walks back over to sit on the couch and crosses his arms, gazing deeply into the fire as he tries to calculate his wording without coming off as offensive but being as practical as can be. "Hard to say. In cases of kidnappings, it doesn't happen unless there is something wanted out of it. In most cases as we're aware, a kidnapping is normally personal. The kidnapper wants their kidnapee for some personal gain, whether that be selfish desires, or revenge. I can't see our killer wanting your friend that way, so we'll shove that aside for an option. There is the off chance that the kidnapper is using him as bait though. Who to draw out is not for certain. It would mean that your friend is somehow linked to the one being drawn out, and we know little about this killer and what they want or who they know.

"There is also the option of personal gain. Or information, I should say. Your friend Mako knows something that they need. If they killed all those police and then kidnapped an officer, I want to guess that's our best guess. The only part I fail to see is how they would take an amateur officer over the rest of the metalbending police."

"So you're saying Mako knows something they don't know..."

"Correct. But what that is, I can't be sure of. You're his friend, I'm sure you can throw out some ideas as to what it is they want out of him. And if they don't get it, he'll certainly be killed if failing to deliver."

"Mako won't die." Korra grit her teeth. Her nerves were racked, all she wanted was to just punch a wall whether from anger or being upset, she wasn't sure which. Probably both. All she wanted to do right now was scold herself for letting this happen. She should have let Mako come with, that way he would have been safe here with her. This wasn't meant to happen, none of it.

"You can't be sure. While I give him credit for being a talented bender, if he is held captive by someone who can take down an entire force alone, his chances are extraordinarily slim."

A thought crossed Korra's mind then. There was information that Mako knew that none of the metalbending police knew. Information she knew too. She inwardly laughed at herself for being so oblivious, so naive! It had to have been the reason, it was the only logical explanation. "Tarlokk." The name came out flatly but her eyes grew with realization. Noatak wasn't sure what kind of resolution she came to but he had a gut feeling this was going to escalate quickly in a matter of seconds just by her distant glare into the couch while he mind raced.

"Mako is the only one who knows he's alive besides you and I. The metalbending police wouldn't have known that. That has to be why they didn't kill Mako!" Now it all began to click into place. "They kidnapped him for information. Maybe they're trying to track down your brother. It's so logical! I can't believe I didn't realize this before..." Korra felt proud of herself for discovering a lead - even if it wasn't the full truth without some form of proof. "When he was still a councilman he would arrest people falsely. Long story short, he pissed off a lot of people. Not only that but people tend to hate politics, of course he's going to have grudges against him." While Korra seemed ecstatic by the discovery, Noatak wasn't very thrilled by it. Though yes, she had a point, he had hoped his brother could live in peace away from his past. If it was coming back to haunt him, he'd be sure to help stick up for his brother through thick and thin this time. He'd be there for him even if he had once abandoned a young Tarlokk in the snow when they were just kids. His brother must have done bad things just like himself in his glory days, but that didn't mean they both couldn't repent for it. Karma had come and gone. Noatak wasn't having any more of it dispelled to them.

Standing up, the waterbender placed a hand on his hip while the other rubbed the tension from his forehead. "It's a logical assumption and it would make sense...But no grudge he created could be big enough to cause revenge that would spur a massacre like that. Harming anyone close or attacking him politically or personally, maybe...But I can't wrap my mind around why an entire police force is wiped out all for the search of one man. Tarlokk and I both are declared dead, there is no bounty for our heads so money could not be an objective."

"Are you just saying this to make your brother innocent?" Over this time being around the ex-politician she still loathed him to a degree but she didn't hate him either. In all honesty, she hoped it wasn't him. Korra saw a great length of change in the man and he did let on that he wished to change for the better. Lay low that he's alive and just live a natural life away from spotlight.

Noatak nodded his head and looked at her. His steel blue eyes were captivating, even in the dim light of the fire flickering in the corner of his eyes. "I hope more than anything it is not Tarlokk but I cannot just disregard the obvious...But I must ask, if they do pursue him and I chose to protect my brother, what then? Will you try to stop me...?" It was only an obvious question but his expression showed discontent, whether for her sake or his brothers.

Their eyes lock and she isn't sure what to respond with. It is her duty as the Avatar to bring peace.

"I can't make any promises..." Her gaze falls from him and she looks back into the flames of the fireplace. Not once had she lied since she has been here and she doesn't plan to now either. Before he can say any form of correlation, Korra is already standing and making her way for the door. Noatak wonders if it's his fault, if he had said the wrong thing to upset her or if she was just already sick of being near him.

Walking around the couch he does not chase after but he does follow before she makes it to the door. "Where are you going?"

Her lips purse and it is clear to see she is conflicted. She wants to go confront Tarlokk about this face to face but she knows she can't make some scene in public while he's getting supplies. Or was he even doing that? Who knows, as they converse here Tarlokk could be plotting something or be already in trouble. "To find your brother, or am I not allowed to leave?" The tone was more of a threat than it was a question. Both of them knew Korra was a wild spirit and caging her like an animal inside the house would be a difficult feet, even if Noatak was confident in his skills to restrain the Avatar.

"You will do no such thing." The demand was official. If anyone was going to confront the man, it would be him. Just to enforce his superiority in this house, he grabbed her by the arm firmly but not enough to hurt her just in order to move her to the side of the door and sit her down on the foot locker. "Listen, I know how you work, Avatar." '_So we're back to that name, are we?'_ Korra grit her teeth. "In this state of mind, it would be in your best interest to stay put. With that mood you're in over that boy? You're bound to act out brashly if Tarlokk is exposed, whether falsely or truly."

Now it was getting hard to tell which brother was the more infuriating one. Both got on her nerves and were set off given certain circumstances. This trip was just getting worse and worse. At this rate Korra may just get ahold of Tenzin somehow to come get her with Oogi. Though to both waterbenders dismay, it was a pointless quarrel. Korra was just about to send him hurtling with a punch full of air the moment she stood up but something hit him first before she could.

It all happened so quickly that it took her a moment to realize what it was she was feeling. Noatak's large frame was over her, both hands on the wall for balance on either side of her head. Even if she had been previously sitting, now her back was against the wall pinned with his body. The front door had opened, slamming into Noatak which in turn led him to falling against Korra. What shocked her most was the feeling on her mouth.

Noatak was kissing her.

It was awful. Awful how much he liked the feeling of her lips on his. How much he liked how well they molded together. But this was all _wrong_. It was just an accident that wasn't meant to happen and he knew exactly who caused it. Korra was just as shocked as him, if not more from the bright red streak across her face. His smell was overbearing, more so than on those blankets of his. It was all the better up close which drove her to hating herself for falling limp to such a petty thing. Noatak didn't need to rely on his bloodbending to feel her pounding heart rapidly beating against his broad chest.

"Noatak! Korra?" Tarlokk pushed the door completely open, not even noticing the two of them in a heap behind the door. No response came which led him to believe either they were out, or were sleeping. Whether together, Tarlokk really didn't want to know.

Just as Noatak pulled away, he saw Korra beginning to open her mouth. He knew what that meant - she was about to firebend out of her mouth like a flamethrower and burn him to a crisp. If she did that, she'd be blowing away their spot behind the door and this was not something he wanted his younger brother to see. So just before she conjured up enough air, Noatak forcefully pressed his lips onto hers this time in order to shut her up. Even as she tried to squirm and wriggle beneath him to alert Tarlokk, Noatak ever so quietly moved his arms off the wall and wrapped his arms around the girl in a vice like grip so she couldn't squirm. By all means she was powerful, but there was no way in hell was he going to be caught in a situation like this that wasn't his fault.

Once he heard Tarlokk descend up the stairs to the top to investigate the room, Noatak released her and drew his mouth from hers. His composure was as stoic as ever on the outside, even if it lied how he was feeling on the inside. Korra on the other hand made it blatantly obvious she was embarrassed beyond belief with lack of words.

"I'm talking to him, so _don't_ move." With his final command, Noatak ran a hand through his slicked back hair and left Korra in the red streaked crimson of her boiling blood to go talk to his brother privately.

* * *

AN:

Was going to make this two chapters since it's longer than usual but I decided against it since I promised Amorra. Once more, sorry for errors. Lots of stuff going on over here and let's just say I haven't been getting much sleep and autocorrect likes to show up when I don't notice.

Song is Lights We Burn by Nine Lashes


	12. Nothing

AN:

Shit hits the fan in this one.

* * *

Tarlokk clenched his fists with anger while his brother eyed him with a scrutinizing glare. "I am NOT linked with that murderer!" The ex-councilman fumed by such an accusation, coming from his brother no less! He would have expected this from the Avatar but not his own brother. It was almost an insult to his pride. What little he had left, anyways.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Look," Noatak paced the room calmly; hands locked to each other behind his back just like his signature pose when he was Amon. "I don't want to accuse, you and I both know that." He stressed over the fact this was a sensitive topic, not just in general but especially more so when it had to do with his younger brother. "But I can't just overlook our possible leads. It's distinctly possible you have become their target without intending to too."

"Why are you even helping the Avatar?" Tarlokk stood from the bed and crossed his arms. Since he found Korra in Noatak's room this morning he didn't necessarily trust the two of them as much as before even if he had little to begin with. The Avatar he could expect it from, but not his older brother. "Is this some kind of retribution for you? Or are you trying to be a suck up to her?"

"This is about the killer, not about the Avatar." Noatak remained stoic even if the topic was frustrating him on the inside. After what just happened minutes ago, the Avatar was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. It was an accident and there was nothing between them at all. If Tarlokk had some kind of idea that something was going on between them, Noatak would erase it quickly before it escalated.

"I have reasons to believe whoever it was who murdered those metalbenders kidnapped that firebender boy for a reason. Why would they kill the rest of them but keep him alive?"

"Mind you that they're metalbenders. Maybe the man has a grudge against earthbenders?" Tarlokk suggested trying to throw out options that weren't already presented yet.

Noatak shook his head thinking against it. It was probably, but unlikely. "Maybe, but I doubt that."

"Maybe he's trying to draw me out?" Both men turned to the door to see Korra standing against the frame, arms crossed and keeping her eye contact on Tarlokk for a particular reason. If she looked at the older brother it was just going to fuel her embarrasement even more. It took her long enough to recompose herself before coming upstairs. Noatak could only grit his teeth at her failure to disobey his orders to stay put and let him handle the talking. By Korra being up here intervening was a mockery to him.

"I thought I told you to stay downstairs." He subjected but Korra ignored him, continuing her direction of dialog towards Tarlokk instead. It was infuriating for them to converse like all is normal but if he tried to counter her response she would keep brushing him off. Tarlokk made nothing of it and was just glad Korra wasn't in a bad mood like earlier today. What was even weirder was how she was treating him like normal regardless of what he's being investigated about. Finally, enough was enough. "Are you planning to keep disregarding my presence, _Avatar_?" The name slipped unintentionally even if the harsh tone behind it was intended. It was not in his nature to lose his composure so easily like this either. Her attitude was unbecoming and he wanted nothing more than to put her in her place. If she had been one of his eqaulists she would have learned quickly what it meant to earn and lose respect and when to speak.

"Is there a problem here?" Korra muttered, directing the question finally in Noatak's direction. Finally she was talking to him, but not in the way he wanted. He expected the rude attitude but he also hoped she would be discreet about her feelings and act like nothing happened in front of Tarlokk.

'_What a cheeky child indeed.'_

"I should be the one asking that." Rolling his shoulders from their stiff position from sitting upright too long took its toll and Tarlokk needed to be moving around. It was obvious the atmosphere was an uncomfortable one. What made it all the more strange was the way they were acting towards each other; just like a bickering married couple. "You've been acting strange since this morning." He looked at Korra. He hadn't seen his brother that much besides their conversation about hunting this morning and that was it.

"Don't even bring that up." She shot him a warning glare to stop where he was or so help him she'd give him one in the face. "I already told you what happened so drop it."

"Then what ever could it be that has you so riled up today? Enlighten me." Tarlokk crossed his arms and gave a skeptical look awaiting an answer. It was obvious she was hiding it and the obvious behavior written all over her face was not helping her case.

Sensing that the conversation was escalating into some kind of argument that would turn the tables on her instead of the topic of the killer and Tarlokk's link to it, Korra panicked and tried to hide the rising heat in her face just from the remembrance of Noatak's scent. The last thing she wanted was to look weak in front of these two and succumb to her weakness.

"Ask your stupid brother!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically in a form of giving up then proceeded to leave just before he could investigate any further. She was not going to be the one to explain her change of attitude when it wasn't even her fault. This was an extremely childish act she was displaying but she didn't care, anything to get away from the memory of Noatak kissing her and having to explain that that was the reason behind her attitude towards him.

Storming outside after hurriedly putting on her boots before either of them could try following her, not that she thought they would anyways, Korra made her way out into the tundra knowing that the storm should be starting up anytime soon. No, she wasn't going to be foolish and wander out. In fact, she didn't really go out at all. Instead she walked to the edge of the porch and sat on the swaying bench connected to the roof. She was used to the chill of the cold – after all she was born in the Southern Water Tribe, such a thing didn't bother her too much. Even though the temperature had dropped drastically, with just a little use of firebending she managed to keep herself internally warm. She was too heated with anger that she wondered if steam was emitting from her. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon and it faintly reminded Korra of her trip to visit family, how bright the sky shown in the winter wonderland.

* * *

When Korra returned from her post outside to ward off her thoughts and emotions, feeling vaguely significantly better, she returned to find Tarlokk had already made the two of them dinner and Noatak eyeing her warily from the sofa, his face contempt from her pale white skin. She must have been freezing from being out for so long in that weather. Given such circumstances, he allowed her whatever space she needed. Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't half expecting her to run away and not come back.

To his surprise, Korra walked right past him and said nothing, only to grab her bag from the floor near the fire and rummage through it. Once finding what she was looking for, she tucked it into her coat pocket and advanced to the kitchen where the smell of chicken-duck soup wafted to her nostrils. Tarlokk was already sitting down at the table with his own bowl, raising his head at the sound of her footsteps entering the room.

He met her gaze silently.

"I'm sorry, for earlier." Korra apologized with calm. With thoughts composed, it was easier to own up for the mistakes.

Tarlokk hesitated for a moment, waiting for a part of her voice to crack, his eyes glancing over to Noatak whose back was turned to them, half expecting him to intervene and throw in an opinion, but he said nothing. Looking back to Korra, it was clear that the apology was not some type of fake only to be said to drop the tension between them all. It was genuine and real, coming from the Avatar herself. There was no mistaking that this was no ploy.

"Apology accepted. Now go get some soup before it gets cold." He said.

It was not written on his face, but the apology had meant a lot to him. For all the time he had known the Avatar, she was always brash and prideful. An apology was hard to come by when it came to her. She was too in over her head to believe she ever did anything wrong. Her opinion was held highly, which he wondered if it would be her downfall one day. Being the Avatar meant she had to listen to all spectrums, not just believe in her own.

When she poured herself a bowl, it was gone almost instantly. The appetite must have built itself up all day without her even noticing. She even managed to skip through lunch already, enabling her to take a second helping of said dish. There was quite a bit, probably intended for leftovers.

Once she was finished and placed her bowl into the sink, the eldest brother stood. "I'd like to have a discussion with you."

"Right, of course." Korra responded instinctively, already knowing where this conversation was going to lead. It was a touchy subject after all but she wanted confirmation on the reasoning behind it all. Of course Noatak wanted a word with her.

Noatak looked almost gratified that she was willing to cooperate and waited hesistantly at the stairs for her to follow. Turning to Tarlokk, he held his hands behind his back patiently. "If something gets broken don't worry to pay for expenses." The warning was practical and they both knew it. If Korra was set into another blind rage there was no doubt something was likely to get scorched or torn apart – and he had a feeling that was going to include either the walls from firebending or the structure of the house from earthbending.

They left the room, drawing along upstairs and it was clear that a heated discussion was about to take place once Tarlokk heard the faint sound of a door close behind them and all further words spoken tuned out.

Noatak closed the door to his bedroom while Korra padded across the room but did not bother to take a seat on the bed, merely folding her arms hoping this will get over with as quickly as possible. "Well?" she waited.

"Tarlokk seems to have the impression there is a loop he is not involved in."

Korra snorted, one hand pressed to her temples on either side. "He is misinformed."

"My sentiments exactly." Noatak padded the room, stopping to stand at ease. "The man is smart, I give him that, but gravely mistaken." Tarlokk was a politician, or use to be. Of course he was smart. It's not that he had never given his brother credit for his superb wits but there were also things that he believed he saw that did not exist. That exact thing is what was causing trouble in the household.

"He's jumping to conclusions based on what he saw, which as we're clear on, was a _misinterpretation_." She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"He has the distinct impression there is something between us that we're not telling him, whether it's plotting or something else, something more."

Korra scoffed. "He's made it very clear to being the latter. Twice he's tried interrogating me on the matter when there's nothing to discuss to begin with."

"Yes well, he has also tried weaseling information out of me while you _left_." It irritated him that she ran from their discussion beforehand in a form of not owning up to her responsibilities. It was also not very fair to leave him with a curious Tarlokk alone, even if he was an adult who could hold his own.

"I wouldn't have left if you hadn't have done what you did earlier!" Protesting, just the remembrance left a red streak across her face. It was unfair to plague her with the guilt alone when it wasn't hers to bear to begin with. This was her doing, not hers. "If you just hadn't done that–"

Noatak smirked seeing the disdain written all over her. "Don't flatter yourself. The first time was an accident led by Tarlokk opening the door and the second to shut you up. You know as well as I how badly things would have ended had he seen that."

"He just as may have! He's already insinuating that we have something going on between us," Korra stressed and clenched her fist from all the arrogance being displayed. "You act like this is no big deal!"

"Because it is not, Avatar."

"Stop doing that!" By calling her that it was just putting more distance between them and putting up a wall that they were working on breaking down between two former enemies. They may just as well be enemies all over again if this was to continue.

"There is nothing going on, so why act upon it? By making a huge fuss it is only fueling the fire."

Was he for real? Was he seriously being this oblivious to how she felt about it? Now she could see the Amon side of him surfacing and it was fueling _her _fire. "Forget it. I don't see how anyone even gets through to you. Followers, sure. But if you keep up with it, you'll never have friends."

"This isn't about friends."

"Then what IS it about, Noatak? Because surely it's not about that kiss that you seem to act so oblivious to!" Perhaps he wouldn't give her the courtesy of calling her by her name but she felt it was appropriate to use his without sinking to his level.

Noatak rubbed the back of his neck. "This is about clearing the air. The topic does not weigh on me but it does you. So here we are talking about it." The stoic expression never wavered even once.

'_Here you are avoiding it is more like it.'_

"Do you want to know how it makes me feel?"

He nodded.

"Confused!" She threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "To be honest, I don't know what to make of it. I shouldn't be feeling like this because it's _wrong_," she paced the room, the faint feeling of his lips on hers threatening to resurface in her brain. It was better than any kiss she had with Mako in the past when they dated. Now that Mako was back on her mind, it just fueled even more emotions, and this was not the time to be thinking about her kidnapped friend.

"And what is it that you are feeling that is wrong?" He had a pretty good idea of it but he'd rather her come straight forward with it rather than beating around the bush. His ability to read people did not go unnoticed.

Korra's face lit up like a Christmas tree in seconds. Was she actually going to make her admit it to him? If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. But there were no words to voice what she was feeling or to answer him with. She was a jumbled mess and knew the consequences.

Her lack of response urged him to pry more, and he did. "Are you implying I am to return to Tarlokk with a different answer other than what I had intended?"

"And what would that be?"

"Quite obvious." Noatak padded forward towards her, uncrossed his locked hands behind his back only to lift her chin up with an index finger and thumb to bring their eyes to lock. "That our esteemed Avatar has feelings she charters all over her face." Yes, he knew she was in denial, why else was she acting so cruelly before? So edgy on the subject. "Tell me I'm wrong…"

Korra blushed considerably and jerked her head back to break from his grip. "Whatever it is you're insinuating, you're wrong, pal!" She huffed and attempted to recompose herself but was failing utterly.

"Then that settles it," he deadpanned, stepping back. "I suppose Tarlokk was correct. He expressed his concerns the moment you fled hours ago, but now it is clear the only reason you're acting out of manor is because that boy was kidnapped. That is why everything is so confusing to you."

Just like a drowning fish, Korra was finding it hard to breathe for air when he was making all these assumptions and giving her hardly any time to respond properly. Stuff like this took time; she couldn't just give him the answers he wanted right on the spot. "Mako has nothing to do with why I'm so flustered, you are!" While yes Mako played a large part in her current predicament being stuck in the Northern Water Tribe, it played no effect to her love life, and that is where both brothers were interpreting it wrong. "I'm sick and tired of Tarlokk bringing him up so much. Yes, I'm upset he's kidnapped, why wouldn't I be? But there is nothing between us anymore and I wish he would understand that."

Noatak didn't have a hard time believing her; though he had a feeling she partially doubted her abilities to give out the full extent of the truth. Something she was holding back but wasn't throwing into the conversation. "You're lying to yourself of what you want. What is it you want, Korra?" There was that perceptive aptitude of his again. He hit the nail exactly, and she was in complete disarray.

"I…I don't know…I want my friend safe and unharmed, I want these killings to stop! I just want to do what I was meant to do. And being here…"

"The ferry should be arriving tomorrow." He pointed out to help ease her tension. Perhaps that would help lighten things up but it had not, only by little.

"I get that!" She moved from standing in the middle of the room to leaning against the wall for support and crossing one leg over the other with folded arms. "But I still have no idea what I'll be going up against. A cannibal for spirits sake!" The prospect almost managed to arise a bit of laughter but faltered as quickly as the idea arose. "And that waterbender who wiped out all those men. Neither of them has been caught yet…I don't know what to think of it…"

"You are the Avatar, if you were able to stop Amon, I do not doubt your abilities in taking down these two."

It was still hard to believe this _was_ Amon standing before her. The very man who had given her nightmares in the past and been her greatest enemy, and now here they were here, stuck with each other and Tarlokk in a home until tomorrow. Tomorrow she and Tarlokk would be able to leave. It would be the last time she'd see him.

"And what about you? Are you just going to stay here until you grow old by yourself alone?"

He nodded. "I have no intentions of leaving and I partake in no obligations that should enable me to leave. The world does not need me."

"And what if _I _need you? You could help as an asset taking them down. So could Tarlokk."

"Tarlokk no longer has his bending nor do I intend to fight a battle that is not mine." Noatak stated without compunction.

If there was any emotion in his face before, now it was completely gone and drained from his face. His intentions stood firm and he had no intentions of being in the spotlight when it is already proclaimed that he is dead. If he did decide to work with her, it would be as an inside source hiding in the shadows, and even then the idea was skeptical. "You cannot persuade me."

"Are you sure about that one?" She tested her voice to a higher pitch, enforcing a snarl in defiance to revel in her ability to persuade. In a brief moment, she tore down the distance between them and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him flush to her body to look him dead in the eyes. Their faces close enough to breath in each others air. "Loneliness is a horrible feeling. If you come with us you won't have to live a life in solitude. I think Tarlokk would appreciate his brother around."

The man could only smirk, not at all uncomfortable with this closeness. In fact, he relished in the adrenaline coursing through his body at such a move made fueling him to correspond with a play of his own. "And what will the Avatar feel about the former Amon's presence being around if I were to say...Join your ranks?"

"She would accept _Noatak_ as he is now, not the man he use to be."

The answer seemed to please him, his hand slithering to the small of her back and holding her in a vice like grip, the same one he had used when forcefully pinning her against the wall earlier today. He made no advance to kiss her. No type of trick. They merely were instilled in one another's glances and stood in each others presence without wavering. And then he said, "I'll think about it. But I make no promises."

* * *

AN:

Song is Nothing by Aeon Spoke

What am I doing to these poor characters? Oh well.

I have the plot set, but I know I need to roll into that Amorra too, so I'm making up for chapters that don't include that much. xD Thank you also for the reviews and favorites. ^^


	13. Bones Exposed

"Is your brothers company really all that bad?" Korra asked, frowning. For the past five minutes the two of them remained in the bedroom stuck in conversation, Noatak no doubt trying to change the subject or find some way to get her to drop it. "I traveled with him here; he's not all that bad–"

"No, it's not that," Noatak muttered, hands at his side. "It's much more isolated here than elsewhere. I would stick out like a sore thumb in another nation being a waterbender."

"You've been to the Fire Nation once in hiding Tarlokk told me?" Korra pointed out with skepticism.

"As a last resort only – and not for very long either. The most time consuming was traveling there then back again." He commented dryly.

"And what about your waterbending? I thought you didn't like bending in general…"

"I don't. But my skin tone would give it away," then he added, "and I have no mask this time to cover my face. As Amon, I was an icon; an embodiment of purpose, if you will. The mask is what separated me from being seen as a human."

Korra lightly chuckled. "More like your bloodbending. Not that they knew that's what it was…"

Noatak agreed silently by the nod of his head. The girl was pressing him for answers and bombarding him with questions. This entire day seemed to act as one giant roller coaster ride of emotions. Almost shocking that the property had not yet been damaged or someone baring an injury.

The revolutionist was in no better a condition than the other two but was still baffled by the prospect of occurring events and those that have already happened. It was odd how evolved they had become. Prior enemies and now what? Friends? It couldn't quite be acquaintances particularly. Frankly, he didn't know what to make of it. And then there was this whole murder scenario going on in Republic City which stirred the Avatar more, backfiring against Tarlokk and himself. Seeing her like this, so full of pent up emotions and determination to take down the enemies, made Noatak see how she had managed to overcome her fears against Amon and expose him for the fraud he was.

"Yes well, it is not something I am very proud of," he muttered. "There are not many things I have to be proud of, in fact. My whole life has just been running endlessly, always going and going, never stopping. This is the first time in quite some time I have just stopped and relaxed. I'm sure my brother feels the same too. We wish to live out the remainder of time in solitude where there is no politics, war, or fighting. The Avatar revolves around all of that to bring peace to the world. You are the source of what all of that represents – you can only see why I stand where I do on the matter.

"Furthermore," Noatak said, the moment Korra tried opening her mouth to speak and throw in a word, "I like it here, and home is where the heart is. Mine just so happens to be cold and desolate, so it suits me living here."

Korra gave him a bitter look. "You can't possibly like living here. The same place your father lived? Tarlokk told me the story…I'm aware neither of you were particularly fond of him."

"While yes, that is true, it is fitting that I stay here. Whether that be in this house or another. It just so happens that the home had not been occupied by another family and everything remained in tact. I may as well honor what is left of this place."

Korra eyed him for a long moment, brooding over what to make of it, and then relented. "Fine, I'll stop asking you _for now_, but I want to believe you may change your mind."

"Hardly."

Suggestively, she said, "Can't you just think about it rather than saying no?"

Noatak pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was relentless when it came to pestering, that's for sure. "There is nothing to think about. We are both bloodbenders, illegal, might I point out. Our prowess would not be of use to you. Tarlokk is hardly helpful without his bending and chi-blocking will only go so far."

"You're both talented benders! I could give Tarlokk back his bending – if he would accept that…"

Noatak gave her a thoughtful look but then put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from pursuing the idea any further. "I can't answer for my brother, but I can imagine he stands firm on the same ideals as I. Our bloodbending is a monstrosity. While I have my waterbending, it will not aid you nearly as well in a fight against whatever you are destined to face."

Korra reached for Noatak's hand on her shoulder and pried it off, letting out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding in before. Tarlokk would be even harder to get through thanks to his politician side, always having to have some type of retaliation in order to decline a law or opinion of the other council members. Flustered, she decided to give up for the evening. Looking up at him, she tried to give a smile despite how she felt inwardly. "You may have given up on yourselves, but I haven't."

With that, she left and went downstairs.

* * *

The next morning Korra was filled with both confidence and doubt. Confidence because she would be leaving back to the Republic City to go after the murders, and doubt in her ability to succeed in such a feat. Facing Amon she had her friends all there – Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, and Mako…But she had to remind herself that if she failed, severe consequences could be had. Her friend may not make it through, despite how she told herself he would not give up so easily. But everyone has their limit. This she knew.

While Mako had been her boyfriend at one point, it did not waver her feelings for him. Perhaps the brothers were right after all. But that did _not_ mean she thought of him in the boyfriend sense. Her panic for his safety is what was driving her to this madness of insistence to leave as soon as possible. She was not thinking rationally of a plan even if she spoke of doing so before. Words were just words – she had no clue what to do and she was meant to leave today. The ship ride could provide time to think up an idea but she was just one person. Her friends were not there to consult with her. Improvising may be the best option right about now.

The conversation waging on inside her head eventually turned over to the rational side, which in turn continuously told her to come up with a plan of action, of course failing miserably in the process, until she finally commented dreadfully, "Forget this," and drowned in self preservation, clamping onto what slim chance of success she figured she had. It was futile to continue dreading over what sources she did not have, but make use of what she did have. The four elements. It would have to suit her now, just like it had in the past. There was no time for returning to the Earth Kingdom in hopes of completing her training with Lin Beifong, whom she now worried over and how the woman was holding up over the knowledge of her slaughtered men. Condolences sent mentally, Korra would not dwell on what has already been done. There was no returning all those men.

Extensively, the problem seemed heavier than the Equalist revolution or when she fought Chief Unalaq fused with Vatuu.

What made any of this different from then? The first time was terrifying, mentally and physically. It was a stretch, being inexperienced and thwarted out into the open to fight a war. The latter was almost as bad, considering it was a family member no less. But those were plausible. Attainable goals that she was confident in succeeding in because she had her past lives, she had her friends there. Here – here she was alone, and not even her companions currently seemed to be on her side, as friends or as traveling partners. It dawned on her that perhaps they truly loathed her and were only being kind in hopes of not starting up unwanted trouble. The thought was possible, even if it did bother her like no other, if it be true. She wanted to be accepted as Korra, not feared as the Avatar like some child who thinks they have complete authority.

Giving up, she made her way downstairs to try one last time at any form of hope.

"No."

"Why not?!" Korra was on the verge of bickering if this man wasn't going to relent.

"I'm not meant to be alive, Korra. If I was to be recognized things would escalate very quickly."

"That's basically what your brother said too." She shot a glance to the man who stood just in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed listening into the conversation at hand just like a bystander.

"Furthermore, even if Noatak and I were not recognized by anyone – though it's more likely we would be than not – I am inclined to add on that neither of us would be of much use to you. I'm a much more capable bender than a hands on fighting kind of man, and even then I no longer have my bending. Due to…_incidents,_" The reminder of his fight with Korra leading to his downfall weighed on his shoulders even still. "I do not feel it appropriate to use bending even if I was to be given it back. I will not fight alongside you against these killers."

Korra nearly bared her teeth at him in annoyance, her shoulders rising like the hackles of a bristling cat on edge if that was what it would take to make the man change his mind. "Fine! If you're both going to be stubborn than I'll just go find someone who is willing to help!" Straightening and turning to stride towards the doors, she heard Noatak chuckling just behind her in amusement from her lack of control. The last thing she heard before shutting the door was the older brother addressing his brother by saying, "I think you rile her more up than when she fought me as Amon."

* * *

Mako quickly ran down the stairs, curving just along the wall to descend to the next flight of steps before making it to the exit in which he strode out onto the main deck of the ship where he knew Kama was. They were soon to dock. They needed to time this exactly right or Korra and Tarlokk may have already been on their way to leaving the town. According to Vinioz, she had stated that this was the only docking ferry in the afternoon and she would be sending him and Kama out to scope while she kept her attention on the boat for any sight of them boarding.

The moment Kama had been called up to leave the ship; he grabbed the weapon just to the left of his bunk and sheathed it to his back until it was comfortably snug. Often times it would dig into his back if he leaned backwards, causing him to have pains if they walked for too long. It wasn't often he preferred to use the piece of metal, but it wasn't often he felt an opponent was worthy enough to use it on.

"We're here. Did Vinioz update you about the plan?" Mako asked, adjusting his long coat and thick gloves to fit properly around his fingers.

"Yeah," Kama said in an odd sort of voice, glancing over at the scarf wrapped around the firebenders neck. "You're going to stick out wearing red you know. We don't want to draw attention."

"If he's already seen me what does it matter?" he pointed out, tugging at his scarf only to tighten it more around his neck in a form of protection and warmth. Kama gave a brief huff and nodded, discarding his claim. "But Vinioz – she'd stick out too…"

Standing up, the waterbender adjusted the collars on his coat sleeves and pulled the deep blood hood over his messy black hair. "More so than you, which is exactly why she isn't coming. If what you said earlier is true, then he is aware that you know he's here. He'll think you just came to see the Avatar and check up on her and that's all. If we're lucky, the last time Vinioz and I saw him he didn't have any bending. Being with the Avatar…I can't be certain now."

"I don't think she would give it back to him. She knows what he's capable of…"

"Let's hope." Kama sighed, heading towards the upper deck. They found Vinioz on the main deck where she was overlooking the small town in the distance. Already having docked, people were boarding and getting off the ship one by one. Once they caught her attention, she turned and whispered something into the man's ear too faint for Mako to overhear. The last thing he saw before they departed the ship was Vinioz looking confident and determined, just like an animal who has found its prey. Gulping nervously, Mako could only hope to the spirits that no more blood would be shed. Unbeknownst to him, that would be the understatement of the year.

* * *

AN:

Song is Bones Exposed by Of Mice and Men

I have artwork drawn out of Vinioz, Kama, and Shoichi, so if anyone would like to see them just message me since the url doesn't seem to want to work when I post them on my account.


	14. Masque

The Avatar made her way to the diner from yesterday morning slowly but surely, finding it to be nearly as occupied with the same amount of people as it had been before. Once inside she had made an observation to look around for the man and was rewarded with the face she had been looking for at the same booth, as if he was expecting her to show up.

"Good morning. You look rather drained." Shoichi took note of the bags under her eyes and probable lack of sleep.

"Just having a disagreement," she sighed and then took a seat across from him, sliding in far enough until her side leaned against the window which was circulating warm air just above it. "Good morning to you too."

Shoichi courteously ordered them both a plate of food and offered to pay for the bill. Not because she was the Avatar and he was praising her but because he felt it was only proper. "You know, I haven't had much of a good day myself to be honest." Shocihi admitted quietly while sipping at his mug hoping to show some bit of sympathy to lighten her up. "I will be leaving here shortly this afternoon. Unfortunate, but that is the way things must be." Heaving a sigh, he placed the drink down in a perplexed state.

Korra did not seem pleased to hear her friend was having a hard time just like her, but now he spoke of leaving. "Where do you plan to go?"

"I can't quite be sure. Probably the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation? Why there?"

Shoichi smiled at her curiosity. "I suppose I have history there. I once lived there a long time ago, though I'm not sure if the home I had there stills stands in tact or not. Time will do wonders. I'd be surprised if I went back and it wasn't haunted." Speaking of haunted, there was the matter of the last time she visited the Water Tribes. "How is that choice of yours holding? With the opening of the spirit portals, I mean."

A bit taken back by such a question, the girl felt baffled and idiotic for not having checked in on how the portals were doing while she was here. With both portals being open it was easier for spirits to travel among the living. So far there were no reports of any problems, but it was rather suspicious that even up until now, she had seen no sign of any spirits. "I…don't know."

"What do you mean? Have you not been there since your stay here?"

"No. I also haven't seen any spirits either which is…odd. No ones even reported anything either whether about peace or about conflicts."

"Maybe they're not volunteering to leave their world?" Shoichi tossed out the idea having no other real answer to give. "Maybe there's a type of elation they get out of laying dormant."

"I don't know…Currently the spirits are the least of my problem right now. Right now my only chances of getting some form of back up is not letting up. The ferry is docking today and I'll be leaving to go after those two killers. It's not that I doubt my powers at all, but I guess I'm a little unnerved doing this without my friends, especially when one of them was kidnapped."

Shoichi raised his eyebrow in curiosity but then settled in understanding. "Oh, I had no idea that officer was your friend – my condolences."

Acknowledging his apology she did not say thank you but simply nodded her head. Maybe she did miss Mako more than she had let on but now was not appropriate to feel that way. His safety was more important than debating anything more than their friendship. How was Bolin doing in the Earth Kingdom with Asami? Were they holding up alright or were they on a search for him? The idea hadn't yet crossed her mind until now and now she felt selfish for not thinking about their well beings. This was not like the Korra she used to be. She was feeling like a changed person, whether that be the effect of being away from her friends and family, being in the presence of the two dangerous bloodbenders, or her sudden panic from the situation that was much out of her control.

For a couple minutes they sat and ate in silence.

Shoichi then grinned sheepishly at her, half laughing to himself and half worried for her. "The reason I am leaving is because of what is coming. I'm rather glad you're leaving today, to be honest."

Korra leaned forward in her seat and pushed her empty plate aside, not quite sure what he meant. "And what's coming?"

"Something very evil and full of revenge. A plague that spreads and engulfs all those that fall into its flames. A monster." He trailed off. She raised an eyebrow, prompting for him to continue.

"What you're looking for will be arriving shortly, but who it is looking for will not be here."

"What?!" Standing from her seat instantly, Shoichi made a gesture for her to sit back down before she caused a scene, eyes already drawing towards the two of them and grumbling. "You mean they're coming _here?_" She said more quietly and began to slowly take her seat again. Panic began to flood her veins.

The raven haired man nodded solemnly. "She has discovered that what she had planned to apprehend is not dead when they were meant to be." Folding his hands together, his gaze kept still on the wooden table underneath his arms as though he were in a trans. "I also know who your friend is from yesterday. It is wise to leave this town while you can and catch the early ferry rather than the later one."

Caught off guard, the adrenaline ran through the Avatar's veins at top speed unsure of what to do or what to say. Had Shoichi really been that observant? Of course he must have recognized him if read the news frequently. How could they have been so careless? Taking deep heavy breaths, Korra tried to take the example of Amon and remain stoic. Did this mean even after they had asked Tarlokk about the killers being after him, it was a lie? While it is true she had not known Shoichi for very long, he had never once lied to her and been nothing but kind and accepting of her as a person.

"Ex-Councilman Tarlokk, isn't he?" Shoichi stood from his seat, arms stuffed in the pockets of his slacks. "Come with me, let's go on a walk." He took out some money and placed it on the table to pay for both their meals with the Avatar following behind him in tow.

* * *

They walked for a long while, until they were more towards the empty section of town with not as many people wandering the streets. Any of whom that were happened to be living in poverty. The scenery had Korra displeased. Was this what Chief Unulaq allowed during his reign of the North? Why had none of this been taken care of? There were sections of the Southern Water Tribe where people were not as fortunate but that did not mean they did not have a helping hand every one in awhile. People were much kinder in offering food or some type of blanket, perhaps even a roof for a night or two. Here there were no such things. Their fingers laced with frostbite, faces pale as a ghost and bodies wrought with hunger. The sight was not one for sore eyes in the least.

"Are you aware you are being followed?" Shoichi's voice snapped her out of her daze, forcing her to begin to look around, only to be stopped by Shoichi grabbing her arm and hoisting her closely as a warning to stop looking around as to not let the onlooker know they knew.

"Perhaps he's one of yours? Very stealthy, years of practice I can see, but I am use to noticing even the slimmest of movement or eyes on me…So," He stopped abruptly, hand brought up to create an ice shard from the ground that hovered at the height of his stomach. "I can either be on the offense or the defense, though I am pressed for time."

Apparently the action alone had drawn the man out, for the cloaked figure walked out into the middle of the pathway in the middle of the buildings wherein he held out a hand in terms of saying to wait. Shoichi eyed him cautiously and it only took a lot squinting for Korra to figure out who it was based on the familiar outline of the body.

It was clear to her now that she was torn between choosing between two sides, though violence wasn't necessarily on her agenda for the afternoon.

"Korra," that voice that use to send shivers down her spine on the radio, which use to give her nightmares more than a year ago, was now using a commanding tone of warning and anger. "Come here."

She heard him, but her feet seemed to be glued to the snow beneath her feet. She was too busy fighting the conflicting dilemma's going on in her head that urged her to call him a liar or go to him and hope that things will be sorted out on their own. Right now, she felt neither. Instead of doing either, she remained locked in place, her eyes running back and forth between the two males who claimed different outcomes of this whole epidemic. Shoichi held truth in his words, and she believed him when he said that the monster was on its way here. But she also did not want to believe it was truly Tarlokk they were after, not after this time spent with him and Noatak, short as it may have been.

"Come here," he repeated, gesturing impatiently. "Please."

But the conflicting emotions would not let her. She was not rewarded with any sign of the past Avatars for a source of guidance nor was she finding any bit of clarity.

"If you do, you will meet your downfall." Shoichi hissed in warning, his eyes never taking his eyes off the man cloaked in black and blue, even as he spoke to Korra. "I know of you, too. Both of you, in fact. Though I would have never guessed the Avatar would make her ranks with the likes of such a grueling pair of men…Unsightly _bloodbenders_ no less." The laughter in his voice became intimidating, a complete 180 of what she originally saw as Shoichi's personality.

Taking his hood off knowing he was already exposed, Noatak stepped forward but stopped at the sight of Shoichi raising the ice shard in a position to throw, much like that of a javelin. "I keep tabs on people, _Amon_, especially criminals. I knew once you were exposed as a waterbender you had to have either come from the South or the North. What are the odds that it was the North in which I currently reside."

"What's going on here?" Korra was at a loss of information, unsure of what Shoichi's intentions were since he knew of him and Tarlokk for who they really were.

"It took me a bit…But I remembered where the name Shoichi came from when you told me about him yesterday." Noatak commented; his eyes locked on the man, paying no attention to the shard but still acknowledged it in midair. "There was a tale about him a long time ago, but most traces of it had been wiped out for all intents and purposes, surely by his doing. He didn't want to be found out."

"As clever as the reports said about you in the newspaper. I give you credit for that. No one knows of my real origin besides two people…Now I'll have to make that three." Shoichi muttered mutinously.

"Four, once I tell Korra." Noatak added, a bit of anger surfacing for once. Korra had yet to see him in rage, and frankly, she hoped she never would have to. Amon was a man of great patience, planning, and persuasion. While persuasion likely could not be used in a predicament such as this, she felt that violence may have to be used to get some proper answers around here if someone didn't start talking soon.

"Oh? And what if I were to kill you? While you may be in one another's companionship, you are still a latent criminal not meant to be alive. With you dead, my secret would be well kept, and the world will be rid of one more weak mongrel, lest I take your brother Tarlokk out with you. The Avatar should have no say either; after all, with you both gone, bloodbenders will decrease even farther and the world will be safer, correct? Heh," Walking closer towards Noatak, the man kept his ground but did not move even as the raven haired man drew closer, stopping just in front of him. "Power should not be rewarded to pests like you, incapable of unlocking its true potential."

"And you think power should be rewarded to you alone?" The bloodbender tsked in disgust. It was almost a mockery to have to hold some form of conversation with this man knowing anything said would not change his objective.

Before either of them could say anymore, a large rock emerged from underneath the snow just below the ground between them, jutting up and separating them. Shoichi swiveled his head around to see Korra had earthbent a rock wall to prevent them from going at each others throats just long enough for her to get a word out of her own.

"You won't touch him. Now tell me what's going on right now before I freeze both of you into an ice cocoon wrapped in rock so you can't run!"

Shoichi grimaced.

"He's not originally a waterbender, nor is he from the Northern Water Tribe by origin." Noatak cut in, knowing the other man was not going to give an answer to his real back-story and what this secret was he was hiding. Noatak had to be quick in saying it, lest Shoichi somehow go on the offense and prevent him from uttering any more.

"He's actually a firebender."

Korra was not having it, nor did she believe him. As much as she was growing attached to Noatak, the proof had already been shown the moment Shoichi lifted the ice shard in means of an attack. There was no probable way the former equalist could be telling the truth, could he?

"Nonsense," Shoichi blurted, waving a hand in gesture of the snow around him which he then proceeded to move in a wave forward. "As you can see, my dear Avatar, the man is a liar – you should have never have put any trust or faith in him or his brother."

"Korra, listen to me-"

"There is nothing for her to listen to!" Shoichi shouted, loud enough for Noatak to hear him over the large rock still standing between them even if he could not see him. "Korra, this man cares nothing more than to save his and his brother's arses. Nothing more. If you want to take down that monster headed this way, you must rely on yourself and only yourself. Did you not tell me earlier that you were refused assistance?"

He had a point. A point so bold, it was hard not to make use of it in her head. Both brothers declined helping to fight alongside her and it was probable that when she overheard them talking upstairs just moments before she walked in last night, it could have just been a show all along to convince her that Noatak was the good guy when in fact, he was not.

Betrayal dawned on her like a fish pierced with a hook, dangling in pain whilst being pulled up to the surface to see the light in which will drown her. Korra was strong, yes, but she was also young. She could not be expected to do everything alone. She needed motivation, support. She needed something worth fighting for.

"Don't listen to him. He's purposely trying to confuse you so he can persuade you and then make a run for it. That killer isn't after Tarlokk, they're after him!" Noatak sneered, disdain dripping from his lips. Moving forward towards Korra, which did not go through with her threat, he placed his hand on either side of her shoulder, turning his head abruptly. Seeing the look on Shoichi's face, he added snidely, "The reason all these killings happened in the first place is because there are hardly any records of him anywhere and that murderer got desperate. Shoichi evidently got sloppy after awhile...she must have picked up a lead on him somehow and discovered he was still alive."

Shoichi gleamed rather impressed that Noatak had figured this much out, but it did not matter to him. So long as the Avatar did not believe him and he himself was able to flee just before the cannibal arrived, he would be fine.

"But..." Korra was at a loss of words. "That makes no sense. It can't be coincidence...Tarlokk was framed?"

Noatak nodded. "I assure you, I trust my brothers' word. And if it was him, he wouldn't have attracted the killer consciously knowing. Shoichi must have recognized him yesterday and thought to use Tarlokk as a cover for himself since they both have similar attributes. By pursing Tarlokk wherever he is in hiding, it will distract her enough for Shoichi to flee and keep tabs on her if she ever gets close enough to his new hiding spots."

Shaking her head, the Avatar was really wishing she had the guidance of her past lives right now or a source that knew the full truth to clear this up entirely. What was to be done? Believe Shoichi or Noatak? There was no complete proof to prove either theory was correct.

Before either could react, Shoichi was already around the side of the rock wall, pressing into the back of Noatak's head using two pointer fingers, ice beginning to encase his skull from the back wrapping towards the front of his face.

Quick to act, Korra knew she would regret doing this but had no other option. She was swift to move, one foot over the other to angle perfectly, only to bring the back of her heal up and around to kick Noatak in the side of the head in order to shatter the ice and knocking him to the ground. It was hard enough to crack it, but not hard enough to damage his ear or give him a concussion. She half expected the man to use bloodbending in order to redirect blood flow back to his brain in order to think properly for a plan of action.

Jutting backwards in a fast movement, Shoichi shifted his weight to his palms and leaned down transitioning into a sweep which had forced Korra's foot to buckle once in contact with the back of her knee, causing her to collapse like a rag doll in a heap.

With one foot still on the ground enabling the man to twist his body - Korra now falling to her knee's - it gave him the perfect angle to completely turn his body, now using his hands for balance, only to bring up the opposite foot and kick her directly in the face with the back of it.

The attack had happened so quickly that it took a couple moments for Korra to process that she was flat on the snow tainting blood into the celestial white. Her head hurt incredibly from the impact of Shoichi's boot. Noatak was a few feet away on in the same condition as her but at least was recovering a lot quicker than she was, already forcing himself to his feet.

"You cannot run forever...She will find you eventually." Noatak hissed. Blood trickled from his lip as he spat some out. There was a large bruise on his cheek from where Korra had kicked him.

"On the contrary. Now I count on it." Shoichi riposted. His entire body language spoke fear and menace by the gallons. If Noatak had not stood up to his father a long time ago or become the man he was today, he may have been intimidated. But alas, he was not. It was Korra who was feeling cowardice to the mans strength, just as she once had to Amon and to Vatuu. As it was, that very man who was once Amon stood his ground. "The next time we meet, all will end. That I can assure you of."

* * *

AN:

Song is Masque by Lorelei.

Yes, shit hit the fan. But that doesn't mean we know who's telling the truth either.

I'm sorry for beating around the bush.

Sorrynotsorry. *Shot*


	15. Discovering Oceans

AN:

Chaper 13 I messed up at the end and for some reason it autocorrected. Where it says Kama pulled up his deep blood over his messy hair, I meant dark blue. So at the moment Kama is wearing dark blue clothing, not red. Sorry for that mistake. It'd be hypocritical to say red right after he got after Mako for his red scarf. xD

Song is Discovering Oceans by City In The Sea.

* * *

Korra rolled off her stomach to her side and angrily threw a flaming punch in the direction of the waterbender whom easily stopped it by kicking up a large ball of snow in the direction melting it instantly but diminishing the fire none the less. It could not be from assiduity that the Avatar refused to give up. She did not know the full length of what was going on and with her knee's completely buckled and dislocated it was near impossible to stand without snapping them back into place. Going into the Avatar state wasn't an option either. Besides, the time was not appropriate for it and the power was not to be used every time she was in a predicament. It would be an abuse of the power even though she once or twice used it to beat the air bending kids at a race in the past.

"This is pathetic, Korra. I do not wish to fight but you are provoking. Let me leave in peace." Shoichi folded his arms over his chest.

"You attacked us!" Wobbling on her arms to push herself up, she only managed to maneuver herself onto her backside and lean up. The pain from her knees shot through both legs causing her to vaguely whimper low enough for only her to hear as she tried to reset them properly. "Do you think I'm going to forgive you for that?!" Unknown to her, once she reset them Noatak used a bit of bloodbending to help circulate the blood flow so she'd be able to stand sooner. The sooner she stood, the sooner she would be able to handle him. Noatak was fully capable, but he was in no mood to take the Avatars glory when it was her title to fill.

Unfolding his arms Shoichi held up a palm to prevent her from saying any more. "Purely out of keeping my secret. We all have secrets, Korra. Just because you believe I am the one the monster is after does not mean that I am. It is the bias assumption of this unsightly bloodbender that stands before you. A criminal, no less. I flee because I do not want to be involved in her violent wrath, common sense, don't you think? Who would? Except maybe those who seek her out, such as you. But that is a foolish ambition to want to stick around, even for you. Perhaps all of this is one big mix up. Did you ever think that it could be neither of us? My tabs are justified as a way of protection. If she hunted me down it does not mean it is for the reason you believe it is. It would be to erase all evidence of her being known – just like myself. We both want to be a shadow to the world, something she and I have in common.

"My past is my past, something only I need to know. And for that, this man should hold his tongue lest it be cut out and cooked in a pot." Shoichi concluded and turned around. The wind picked up but did not send chills down neither one of their backs, the frost bite threatening to tickle their fingers.

The fire kingdom held many promises to him. A warmer climate, a place of sanctuary and a state of free mind; there would be many benefits supplied. Constantly traveling between places tended to be tiresome and it was in that time that Shoichi would rather settle down in one place and relax without having to have so much conflict coming about. The last time he had left without notice, it was a sad moment for what acquaintances he had made in his visits. And though he did miss idle chit chat, it could not be helped. Life moved on, as should he. And he will do the same here and now.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Korra. I'm sorry I could not stick around longer, but I'm afraid delaying will not be necessary." Shoichi's eyes wandered over the clear sky with fallen snow trickling down and sticking to his clothes as it landed. He inhaled the smell of fresh crisp snow and took it to memory wondering if he would ever return to it again or if this would be the last. The silence was much like the sound of a billion screaming souls ringing in his ears, pleading for retribution. It was agonizing. As beautiful a melody as the silence was, it too must end.

And so, he trudged through the snow with his black coat bellowing behind him in the wind and a hand rose as a farewell, not looking back.

Noatak did not chase him and neither did Korra. Neither were quite sure why, but they did not. It could either be the biggest mistake made, or a memory to remember of a man who was whole and merely misunderstood.

There was a moment of silence.

* * *

"I'll be extraordinarily blunt with you right about now." Kama confronted. "Our chances of finding him may be higher because of the Avatar but that doesn't mean they're still traveling together. We have to weigh all our possibilities as of right now and expect the worst."

Mako mentally played back all the plans of actions for each possible outcome but frowned in contemplation. "We won't have to fight Korra, will we?"

It began to dawn on him heavily.

"It seems very unlikely," Kama said in a repressive tone, hoping along with Mako things would not come down to that. He did not fear the Avatar in the slightest; it was the complications that would arise if they had to. She would become a milestone in their mission and just halt their completion of goals. Despite himself, he commented the most practical line of thought that hung by a string. "If the Avatar makes any attempt to attack us, I will not hesitate to draw my blade, but I will not hesitate to run either. It would be a pointless fight if she's not my target. Now, if she knows more information on him and refuses to spill the beans–"

"I'll deal with her then."

"Good." Kama left the conversation at that and led them into the small village of the Northern Water Tribe. It had been a long time since he had been here. It didn't necessarily bring fond memories or bad ones. The feeling of this place was simply neutral to him and he thought nothing more of it besides a nation built upon an empire of ice and snow.

The buildings did not stand very tall but at least had a much better economy than the Southern Water Tribe. It did not surprise him that things had gone downhill once their Chief had been banished and imprisoned putting new government officials in charge. Both he and Vinioz agreed on their dislike for politicians. Corrupted with power, they were all – well, most of them – selfish assholes who wanted things done their way or no way.

He recalled one of their run-ins with the official of the Fire Nation a long while ago, a thoroughly annoyed looking Vinioz whom at the time was fed up with the representatives and their mockery, flaunting their power with pride and displaying no sense of moral support to their cause. It was one of the incidents leading up to the conflicts of today but now-a-days it was just a speck of a memory, a small flame that fueled a fire that continues to grow and engulf.

Their claim was substantial, evidence provided. Kama at the time could only exchange a look with his partner, praying that this would be enough to convince them. Unfortunately, it did not. The representatives did not believe them regardless and merely dismissed their claims.

"The news is quite informing." Mako cut Kama from his thoughts. When he looked over to where Mako was pointing, he saw there was a large stack of newspapers on display. Neither were very interested to pay just for one when they had a very good idea of what was inside of it. The front read the latest news though.

"They think I was kidnapped."

Kama frowned. "If news has reached here this quickly, we may be more in a pickle than I thought. And knowing our enemy, he's probably already read it. Fuck."

"Maybe he hasn't escaped yet? Vinioz is watching the ship at the dock; I don't think he'd be able to sneak past her undetected." Mako said, proposing vaguely. "Besides, if knew we were coming wouldn't he give it time to escape or find another way?"

"Not necessarily." Kama adjusted his glasses, pushing them up farther up off the brink of his nose. "There's a chance he may not even be here."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because your friend told you she was taking him to the Northern Water Tribe doesn't mean they went. It could be to throw off suspicions and lead us elsewhere."

"Korra wouldn't lie to me." Mako grit his teeth at this man's assumption. It's not like he knew her better than him. In fact, they've probably never even met before anyways. He had no right to make such a claim!

"She might not, but he may have." Kama pointed out, lifting his head up to look at the sky, his hair that curtained his eyes moving to either side of his face. Winter would be ending soon and then would come spring – a time where everything came to life and vibrantly bloomed. Now, now was the time of withering. And withering he felt.

Most the afternoon proved to be a waste of time with no real sign of them anywhere. It was only when they had checked almost every inch and cranny of the town did they decide he was not here. He must be hiding somewhere on the outskirts. It made sense, really. Kama didn't expect him to be lively in town unless it was to destroy suspicions of him being a hermit, but even then it was risky on its own.

As they walked towards the outskirts of town where there were said to be other homes, Mako decided to bring up a question. "Why don't we ever say his name?"

"What?' Kama asked dryly but then understood what he meant by the implication and gesturing hand of a standing figure that would play as a representation. "Oh, right. Well, I guess it just pisses Vinioz and me off to say it. Too much hatred for the bastard. It's as though it's a tainted name I guess you could say."

"Makes sense…I guess," Mako replied, not in the least bit convinced but let it slide for now. Tarlokk's name was renown, he was a councilman in Republic City beforehand, his name had made the papers multiple times when he and Bolin were growing up as he rose higher and higher to power over the years until eventually he represented the Water Tribe.

Still, Kama's tone was rather sour when it came to any mention of Tarlokk, excluding his name being spoken. It was like some codename or something, always referring to "he" or "him." It became rather irritating as time went on, even if it was a short period time he's been alongside them.

Mako's last talk with Vinioz didn't entirely make him feel all that more comfortable being around the two, but it gave a sense of feeling that perhaps the two of them weren't just monsters but had a human side to them too.

The answer about why they were after Tarlokk was never answered for him, probably also because he didn't ask. He figured if he did he would be brutally turned down – which was half true. Kama may open his mouth and spill a little, but Vinioz would keep quite about it. The most processed was that they wanted revenge and that was final. What Tarlokk had done was uncertain – he guessed it was probably bloodbending them. Maybe something to do with politics. It didn't really matter.

Without any warning, a rippling yell came from the side of them. Kama was first to turn, seeing it was a woman who let out the yell. At first thought he was worried someone recognized him but it was not the two of them who she was pointing at. Confused, Kama swiveled his head to the side to investigate only to be nearly as shocked as she was.

The sky was darkening farther off in the distance, a swirling mass of blue and black clouds circling much like a tornado and coming down from the sky. Bewildered by such a display, Mako wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew is that his stomach dropped.

It was the spirit portal opening for someone to step in. Korra would have been his first guess but when they traveled there with her and she first opened it, it didn't look anything like this. Unless it perhaps was the Avatar State?

"I think I found our next location to check out." Mako muttered in a dry sense of humor. Kama smirked triumphantly, almost half proud.

"Looks like things just got easier…"


	16. Infinite Forms

AN:

Song is Infinite Forms by Thy Art Is Murder.

This song works extremely well for Vinioz in this chapter if you look up the lyrics.

* * *

Vinioz finally trudged back up the ship to the end to make sure both ends had been inspected in case of the unfortunate opportune that may arise of sneaking aboard. The last thing needed was the weasel getting on board right under her nose unknowingly.

The wait would not be a problem if it had not been for the long drawn out voyage and lack of supplies brought with them. There was a bit of food in the two bags they carried but with a third companion it was harder to weigh out the provisions – thus, Vinioz was growing hungry.

Investigating the interior of the boat for any signs of a mess hall, she was having no such luck. It was likely only for the crew and not for the travelers whom were expected to bring their own food. Small snacks were made available but even then it was not nearly enough. It would not satisfy her quench for what she craved and because of that it could compromise the mission if she made any unnecessary side quests. She and Kama had a plan, a plan that they both decided upon. To break a promise of staying on the ship would create a complex dilemma. It would put her at risk of being seen, and it would lessen their chances of finding the man attempting to board and escape. Of course there was the possibility he was not here to begin with, but they already found enough proof to believe this was where the verdict resided.

The halls were crowded as people boarded made it difficult for Vinioz to maneuver. Each individual she passed seemed to be with family. No hooded figures or faces she recognized either. It was becoming worrisome to say the least.

Finally making her way towards the main deck once more after the let down of lack of resources, Vinioz took note of the many voices raising in yells and exclamations back and forth.

Something was off in the atmosphere, a tweak of temperature and difference in presence. The sky was darkening and it was then that she realized what everyone was awing over and discussing. While she may not be originally from the Northern or Southern Water Tribe, it was easy to see what the source of power was coming from. It was darkened spirits eluded from their realm in the spirit world.

Pain shot through her core.

'_Weakling…Go kill him yourself…'_

"I can't leave…I have to stay put…" Vinioz tried to reassure herself before she made a reckless move again. This would just be a repeat of back when she had less control.

'_I'm hungry…'_

Cursing inwardly, Vinioz made one more look around but found no sign of the victim in search. It was clear that Kama had to be going towards the scene by now knowing him. But it still dawned on her that that _could _be him there, activating the spirit realm, encasing himself in whatever evils he can wreck upon the world with his vile creations.

Vengeance spoke to her in numerical order, plotting and setting a course.

Making a decision, Vinioz jumped onto the railing of the boat like a lemur with perfect balance, and then leaped from the edge of the boat to the frosted ground not bothering to take the ramp that everyone else was entering and exiting on. A child and his mother were shocked that she had achieved such a feat without any harm to her knees from the large distance but thought nothing more of it seeing as she was alright.

The jump may have been graceful, but her run was not to be tampered with. She was brash just like a flame, exuberantly determined to meet her destination. Her intended course would not stray away from their intended purpose of being here. In fact, if their target was where he was expected as of now, coming back to town would pose an even greater threat. While she had utmost standards held high for Kama that he continuously met, she trusted he would take care of the matter in whatever means he saw fit. It also meant she trusted him enough not to leave a killing blow but bring him in for them both to handle. It was a partnership, and he knew that.

The temperature was not at all to her liking. She hated cold temperatures to say the least even if she could manage it every now and then. Unlike Kama, she was not a waterbender who used the element in the environment to her advantage.

Finding the intended target just now entering the town, Vinioz removed her gloved hand not caring much that she stood out. If they hadn't figured out she was a firebender by her clothing colors by now, they would in moments.  
Fire emitted from her palm in a large burst as she walked down the streets. One would think she was merely a tourist here on visit and was using it to keep herself warm, but this was not the case in the least.

Finding a stand with fresh packaged meat, Vinioz approached.

"What can I get for you, Ms.?" A man garbed in gray hues asked politely, looking almost bewildered by the flickering of the sparks emitting from the flaming ball. A non-bender she guessed.

"Meat, fresh meat."

Waving his hands outward in a display, he reveled in his product with pride. "All in front of you, our man just caught it a little under two hours ago. Already packaged and ready to go. We have people coming in and out today; people will like fresh food to travel with."

"…" Vinioz took a gander over the selection but found none of it to her taste. "Fresher…"

"Fresher?" The salesman was taken back by this. At this time of year it was difficult to catch any decent wild animals since it was the time for hibernation. Winter was a difficult time until spring rolled around. He was disappointed to have to decline a customer, but there was nothing more he could do about it. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't have anything fresher than this. Hunting is difficult this time of year as is. You might be able to find something else over at Johwers Shop next door to Uptopm?"

"Perhaps you weren't listening. I said fresh."

Launching forward at a high speed, Vinioz latched her flaming palm onto the man's face tightly, nails digging into either side of his face and indenting his cheek. As the flames increased, so did the color. It changed from its vibrant orange and red to a burning white and then to a blue, scorching the mans face within seconds.

Lifting the body into the air with ease, she reached up with the other hand and shot a flat palm onto the abdomen of the man, sending heat waves into his core to roast his innards until he fell completely limp.

No blood oozed from any part of his body, the marks on his face sizzled by the flames intensity and the internal damage did not burst outward.

With satisfaction, she tossed the burnt corpse into the middle of the road where all could see, either hand now encasing those same deadly flames. Screams resounded throughout the town, just as they had on the boat when the sky blackened due to the spirit portal.

Madness flared in her eyes, her calm demeanor straining to find any form of change of heart. That hope never came. It never did in these cases.

'_Feed me…'_

Vinioz approached the burnt corpse, hands connecting by either inner wrist. Just like a flamethrower, the flames shot forward in a spinning mass scorching the body violently until it burst apart, whatever blood not cooked slating all over the cerulean white setting.

"Patience…You know that…"

From a bystander's point of view, one may think her eyes held that of a blood red rather than brown. Those who had just witnessed this were too shocked to take action, too shocked to stop her. The rumors of the monster in Republic City, it was here, in their very vicinity.

"Stop right there!" A waterbender police officer ran into the scene with water already bent in the air at his disposal. Many feet away it could be seen his backup was following shortly behind to catch up with him. Their haste was that of determination to bring down this menace terrorizing their town even if the terror could not be hidden in their eyes just like the metalbenders.

The intimidation was not working in the least and they knew it.

Vinioz once again approached the corpse and bent down, sniffing the mutilated body and kicked the side with a foot to test the texture and feel of it. Satisfied, she stuck a hand inside and lifted the first organ she found. Without much difficulty, one hard yank tore it right out as dipped her head back and let the piece slip down her throat.

One of the police officers dropped their water and hurled forward vomiting profusely, his gut unable to handle the scene before him. Many others felt the same but potentially choked down the vomit tempting to come up.

Yanking one more organ out, the large intestine, she did not eat it. Not yet at least. Instead, she dragged it and began to walk towards the policeman.

Horrified that now they were her new line of attention, many shot ice shards and whips of water to try to stop her. Her only line of defense she used to stop each and every single attack that came relatively close to her was to use the intestine in her hand as a weapon to swat away each icicle while the other hand shot fireballs to extinguish the water into mist.

"This monster is insane!" One officer bellowed within the platoon while another shouted something unclear, which he proceeded to respond with, "Where the hell is our second backup flank?!"

They planned to flank her, did they? So these men were sacrificed on purpose to draw her attention. What a useless bunch of dunces.

Perhaps she'd give a display and have a little fun then.

Just as predicted, the second platoon arrived and dropped down from the buildings in a type of air raid, attempting to cocoon her in an igloo of ice. With enough layers they hoped she would be trapped with no means of escape.

While this plan would have worked, Vinioz was no ordinary firebender to be tampered with.

With ease, she raised a hand straight up and brought it back down, causing a burst of lightning to shoot down from the sky and pierce the ice sphere at the direct middle of the top. While she was not one to particularly like using lightning, she was capable of wielding it as were most strong firebenders lately.

Now that the ice began to melt and shattered around her, Vinioz stepped over the large blocks in her way and rose to the highest piece where she looked around to analyze what she was up against. These men hardly posed a challenge to her. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if the metalbenders were stronger. After all, Republic City was much more high class, a larger economy with enough money to pay for better training. Here there were amateurs, those who learned by experience on their own.

_'I'm still hungry…'_

Grunting with disdain, Vinioz stepped down from her podium and walked forward. Civilians fled as she drew near and hid inside their homes. Some could not help but stand in placed, scared out of their wits. Others clung to their children with utmost protection and never wavered.

"I told you to be patient." She muttered underneath her breath, mostly to herself rather than out loud where someone could hear. It didn't really bother her much if they did. None of this would last for much longer and her vengeance would be had. Her patience was withering more and more internally and externally. Soon enough she would not be able to sit by idly and have to fully expose herself and chase the man down herself by feet if that's what it took.

Un-expectantly, a figure stepped from out of the shadows, a long black cloak flapping in the wind behind him. The face he held contained that of a longing smile.

"Vinioz…It's been some time…"

Wiping the blood from her lip, Vinioz turned her head at the sound of that voice which spoke behind her, anger flaring vibrantly through her core.

The man advanced and walked around her, giving her a look over.

Clothes stained with fresh blood and caked in her teeth. It was a sight to see, but one he expected none the less.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?"


End file.
